I Won't Lose You
by SnowStorm00
Summary: Kara has no memory of the last 24 hours and is accused of the murder of National Cities mayor. Refusing to let Kara be thrown into a cell, Alex takes the alien on the run from General Lane. While the two girls grow closer on the road, Winn and J'onn are on the case to prove Supergirl's innocence. Rated M for later material.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello again everyone! First off, thanks again for the support shown in my previous stories, it means a boat load to me! This next beginning of my Supergirl archive will be a lot longer than my previous work, I plan to make it at least 9-10 chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I'll see you on the other side!

* * *

Chapter 1

' _What the..?_ '

Yelling. Anger. Ice cream. That's all Kara can remember. The blonde wakes to find her head resting on her coffee table.

Lifting her head, Kara observes the room around her. She notices her apartment is trashed. The couch is flipped over, there are pictures on the ground, and there about three empty cartons of ice cream laying on the floor.

Looking down Kara notices she is in her Supergirl uniform. Her sleeves is torn and half of her cape is hanging off her shoulder.

' _What happened?_ ' she thinks. Reaching for her phone she checks the time. Crap! It 11:00 in the morning! Scrolling through her phone, Kara sees that there are 12 missed texts and about 20 missed calls, a few from Winn, but most are from Alex and J'onn.

After hitting the brunettes smiling face on her screen, Kara expects to wait a few seconds before she answers, but it's almost immediate.

"Kara?" a worried voice answers.

"Alex it's me. Is something wrong?" The alien asks, only to be answered with a scoff.

"I should be asking you that. Where did you fly off to yesterday?" Kara rubs her eyes, trying to remember the events from yesterday yet she draws a blank.

"I don't remember Alex. What happened?"

"Okay you should come to the DEO." the brunette says, not answering Kara's question.

"Alex-" she starts but is cut off.

"Kara, just get here." Alex doesn't wait for a response and hangs up the phone. Kara looks dumbfounded and tosses her phone on the couch.

She quickly changes into a spare uniform and picks up her living room before zooming out her window.

The whole flight to the DEO, Kara tries her best to think about what happened the day before, but she still can't remember.

She lands with a thud in front of the base, and faces an anxious looking brunette with her foot tapping the ground with her arms folded. Kara stumbles over to Alex expecting a lecture or a scowl, but instead she finds herself in an extremely tight hug.

"Come into my lab." she states briskly. Taking Kara's hand, Alex drags the alien through the base and tosses her into the room. Ignoring Kara's questions, the agent motions for Kara to sit down and she pulls out a tiny flash light.

"Look away from me." she orders. Kara complies and looks at the wall and Alex waves the light around the alien's eyes.

"Okay everything seems fine, nothing has changed since yesterday-"

"Alex, what the heck is going on!" Kara bursts. Alex relaxes her frantic state and sits on the desk, facing Kara.

"Do you really not remember what happened yesterday?" she asks simply. When Kara shakes her head, Alex sighs.

"Well yesterday around 5:00 p.m, a prisoner escaped and you came to help out. You two fought it out at first but then he sprayed some sort of dust in your face and you passed out. We managed to sedate the prisoner, but he wouldn't tell us what he did to you."

Kara took in this information nodding, vaguely remembering the large, blue, and very ugly alien.

"You woke up about five minutes later and I couldn't find anything wrong with you. You said you felt fine and you just flew off. I tried to call you last night but there was no answer so I assumed you were asleep. This morning though, Winn called me and told me you didn't show up for work and he couldn't get a hold of you. I tried calling but you still didn't answer. You really had me worried Kara, where were you?"

'Really worried' wasn't even close to how Alex was feeling. She was scared. Kara always answered her phone, day or night.

"I woke up in my apartment. The place was a mess and I was sleeping on my coffee table."

Alex tried to suppress a giggle, but she just couldn't do it.

Kara blushed and kept sharing her hazy memories, "I remember yelling. That, and being really mad. I didn't go 'Red Kryptonite' crazy did I?" the blonde asks fearfully.

"No, there would have been some sort of alert last night if you had. Whatever happened to you last night obviously wasn't crazy."

Kara breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the brunette. "That prisoner didn't hurt you did he?"

Alex returned the smile and boasted, "He didn't even have a chance to hit me." The two shared a good laugh and Kara's chest bubbled with emotion.

She was grateful she didn't forget Alex. Kara would rather chop off an arm than forget about the brunette. Kara could never forget her warm smile, her soft hair, and her entrancing hazel eyes.

"So, do you want to get some lunch?" the agent asked, grasping Kara's attention. The alien nodded and remarked about how hungry she was, to which Alex rolled her eyes.

Alex grabbed her coat and turned for the door with Kara closely at her heels. Alex expected to leave her lab and see agents busy at work, but she was greeted with a different sight.

All the agents had their backs to Kara and Alex with their heads down low. In front of them stood J'onn with a troubled look. He saw his top agent and he motioned her to meet him away from the crowd. One young agent looked back and when she saw Supergirl, she whipped her head back to her solemn stance.

"J'onn is something up?" the elder Danvers asked. Before answering, J'onn brought Kara and Alex further away from the bundle of ears.

"The Mayor was just found murdered outside of the town hall." he said in a hushed voice. Kara and Alex's eyes widened at this news and the blonde let out a small gasp.

"Who killed her?" she asked and J'onn sighed.

"That's just the thing. We don't know, but there is one thing about her body…" J'onn's pause made Alex impatient.

"J'onn what is it?"

The martian looked over their heads at the agents and back down to them. "She was found with two holes in her abdomen. Around the holes were burn marks. The detectives on the case are thinking the Mayor was killed with heat vision." with that last remark he looked at Kara sadly.

Kara's eyes grew with surprise and fear. "Wait are you saying they think _I_ did it?" J'onn only looked more ashamed, not of Kara but himself.

"Kara... you disappeared yesterday without a single word. No one could find you, and the entry wounds are close enough to look like they came from a set of eyes." J'onn saw Kara's horrified expression and he quickly added, "I'm not saying I think it was you, but you need to tell me, where did you go last night?"

Kara grasped her head, trying to force her memory to return to her, but still nothing came back.

"I… I can't remember, I already told Alex, I barely remember anything from yesterday, I just woke up this morning in my apartment with fricking _ice cream_ everywhere!" Kara was raising her voice and she froze, "Oh God.. did I kill the Mayor?" her voice trembled and she looked frantically back from Alex to J'onn, desperately wishing for an answer.

"That is not possible, when you left, you were fine. The Kara we know would never hurt someone who's innocent." Alex reassured her and J'onn nodded in agreement.

"Guys that doesn't mean anything. I can't remember what I did, and it wouldn't be the first time I've gone AWOL." Kara bursts.

"It'll be okay, we can fix this. Besides the acting detectives won't be able to investigate Supergirl fully. They have no idea who she is!" Alex remarks. She looks at J'onn for another nod but he only winces and sighs.

"Alex… the president has passed the investigation over to the military." Alex's jaw drops and she stammered, "W-why would she do that!? It's not like this was-"

"Somehow she was convinced to pass it on. I assume she decided to give it to the military because she doesn't want any DEO agents who are too close with Supergirl to ruin the investigation."

Alex only kept adding on, "But no one here even knows her real identity!"

"The President doesn't know that."

"Bu-"

"Guys, just stop arguing!" Kara shouts. "Listen I don't care who is investigating, I just want someone to figure out what the hell happened last night!"

J'onn patted her shoulder and calmed down. Alex on the other hand, still wanted to scream about how stupid this situation was, but instead she held her tongue. For a moment.

"Wait, what about the prisoner from yesterday, you know the one that knocked Kara out? Maybe he has a way of getting her memory back." Alex remarked.  
J'onn didn't look convinced, but he was willing to try anything. "Okay, we'll go ask him."

The Martian led the girls to the cell's and Kara could feel the fear coming from the other agents as they passed them. They obviously were too worried to remember the Supergirl has super hearing. Kara heard things like, ' _Do you think she did it?_ ' and _'I can't believe Supergirl would kill the Mayor._ '  
Kara flinched at their words, and did her best to ignore the accusations.

The three entered the room that held the grotesque blue alien. He was sitting down and was tossing a ball up into the air. Glaring as he noticed them entering he asked in a gravely voice, "Ah Zor-El's daughter is still alive. What a pity."

"Shut up" Alex snapped. Kara gently put a hand on Alex's shoulder, signaling her to calm down.

"That toxin you through in my face, what does it do?" Kara asked calmly.

The alien only huffed and stood up. "Why would I tell you?" he said in a mocking voice.

"Because you're in a cell." J'onn said briskly. The alien glared again and sat back down.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Alex was losing her patience. "Listen you ugly son of a bitch, unless you want your ass kicked, _again_ , you'll tell us what your toxin does to people or else." she threatened. The alien flinched. He wouldn't admit it, but the woman scared him a little bit.

"I don't know what it did to YOU. It affects everyone differently. For all I know it could have made you go cry in a corner. The only sure thing that happens, is that you eventually pass out and forget about the last couple of hours."

"How can you not know what your own body does?" Alex countered. The alien only glared at her and scoffed.

Kara's heart sank. That isn't what she wanted to hear right now.

"Is there anyway I can get my memory back?" she asks hopefully. The atrocious alien just shrugs and folds his arms.

"I have no idea, maybe it'll just come back to you. You're just lucky I didn't _snap your neck_ when you passed out." He hissed.

With that, Kara frowned and stormed out of the room. Alex quickly followed her out with J'onn right behind her, ignoring the alien's voice.

"I'll get out of here one way or another, don't you forget that!"

Outside of the room, the three huddled up.

"I knew he wouldn't be of any help to us." J'onn starts.

Kara just shakes her head and says, "Guys I don't know what to do. I don't think my memory is coming back anytime soon, and we can't wait around. I think we should just let whoever is in charge of the inves-"

"Oh shit." J'onn interrupts. Both girls look at him in surprise.

"What is it J'onn?" Alex asks.

"I know who's leading the investigation." He whispers. Noticing their confused looks, J'onn points past Kara and Alex and they turn around.

"Oh _shit_." they say in sync, because standing at the entrance of the base, along with a dozen troops, is General Lane. The old man scans the area like a hawk, inspecting everyone as if they were a piece of meat. Kara's blood ran cold when his gaze shifted over to her and he glared.

"Supergirl!" he barked.

Kara gave him a frown in return and walked to him, but Alex quickly ran in front of her.

"What do you want Lane?" she started coldly. He may be a General, but Alex was in no mood to show any respect for that jack-ass.

"That's General Lane to you Agent Danvers, and I am here to arrest Supergirl for the murder of Mayor Caine!"

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Ending Note:** Okay so first off, I have no idea who the mayor of Natioanl city is, I might have missed it. If anyone knows the answer please let me know! I hope you enjoyed this new beginning, like I said I plan to make it a lot longer than my other work. Feel free to leave a fav or any critiques you might have, and until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! First, I want to apologize for going two weeks without updating, I had bad computer problems and due to the holidays, I wasn't able to get it fixed until a few days ago. I plan to be on time from here on out every Saturday. On another note I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, etc. and if you don't celebrate anything, Happy New Years Eve! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you on the other side!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Like hell you are; you have no proof that Supergirl killed the Mayor!" Alex snapped, standing boldly in front of the old man. The other soldiers and agents were observing the situation in awe. It was like seeing two titans getting ready for battle. Murmurs of caution and humor floated the area, General Lane on the other hand was not amused.

"I have all the proof I need Danvers, and you have no business in the matter." he said coldly.

Before Alex could counter his statement, J'onn stepped to her side, now blocking Kara from Lane and saying, "How did you get this case General?" the martian had little tolerance for the man before him, but did his damnedest to remain formal.

"Mayor Caine was a personal friend of mine, I informed the President that I would be best fitted to carry out the investigation, no matter how obvious the culprit is." He said glancing at Supergirl.

Kara mentally scoffed at the idea of Lane having friends. To everyone he seemed more of a leader then a friend or partner.

"So you're letting your personal feelings towards Caine's death cloud your judgement. I bet you didn't even try to look for any evidence before you came in here and accused Supergirl." Alex remarked. The men and women looked to Lane, thinking that could be Alex right. Lane only shook his head.

"I don't let my FEELINGS cloud my judgement Agent Danvers, I knew the second I saw Mayor Caine's body that it was heat vision that killed her."

"That doesn't mean that Supergirl was the one responsible for-" Alex started but was quickly interrupted.

"Who else could it be? Huh? Non and his army are gone, no other threat we know of has that kind of ability, and I do have evidence!" J'onn and Alex stiffen at this, and Kara is listening intently with her heart pounding against her ribs.

"Last night Supergirl came to the Mayor's office demanding to speak with her. The conversation quickly escalated and they started to argue. Caine demanded for her to leave and in return, Supergirl punched a hole in the door. Supergirl stormed out, stomped the pavement and flew off."

Kara winced as a sudden flash of pain coursed through her head. She saw flashes of the mayor, yelling. She remembered being absolutely furious with her but not knowing why. Alex looked completely baffled at this news.

"That doesn't prove anything, why would she just leave and come back later to kill her? And who was this witness anyway?"

"Her secretary. He was in the room and reported the whole incident to me this morning."

"Yet he didn't _see_ the murder." Alex countered. It was clear as day that Lane was growing impatient with this constant back and forth battle of wits, so he put a stop to it.

"Agent Danvers _enough_. I am not here to argue with you, I am here to give Supergirl a one hour notice until she is to be thrown in one of these cells!" Lane barked. The trio in front of him was confused, one hour notice? Kara was the first to respond, gently pushing Alex and J'onn out of the way and asked, "What do you mean one hour notice?"

Lane frowned at the blonde and said, "The President has asked me to give you time to get your loose ends in check and say goodbye to loved ones, if you have any. Personally I think she's being too gracious, but I won't over mind her authority. In one hour Supergirl, my men will arrest you and you will not retaliate or they will use force, understood?" Kara looked at Lane and the rest of his troops and gave a sigh of defeat and nodded her head.

With that, Lane walked off and his soldiers went to stand on front of all the exits with what Kara assumed were Kryptonite weapons. Kara turned to look at her friends and wasn't surprised to see Alex's look of fury.

"This is ridiculous! Who does he think he is to just come in here and accuse you of murder when he barely has enough proof!" Alex spat. J'onn and Kara took a step away from Alex, usually when she got this mad, she started throwing things and she didn't ever aim very well.

"Alex calm down, we'll figure something out but for now you can't go around raising hell." J'onn said gently. The brunette did not meet his gaze and only folded her arms. Kara walked to the older woman and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm the fiery woman down. To her luck it was working and Alex's look of hatred faded and she welcomed Kara's hand.

The silent moment was soon interrupted when they heard a familiar voice behind them, "Hey, what's with all the army guys?" Kara turned and there stood her friend Winn, with a confused look and his usual friendly grin. Kara returned the smile quickly and went back to looking defeated.

"Guys? What happened?" Winn asked. It was J'onn who spoke up.

"General Lane is here to arrest Supergirl for the supposed murder of Mayor Caine." Winn looked completely dumbfounded at this news. "Why would he think Ka- sorry, _Supergirl_ murdered the Mayor?"

Alex scoffed, "That's what we've been asking. He _thinks_ that she was killed with heat vision and because of that, he started pointing his finger at Supergirl."

"But that-"

"We should discuss this away from everyone else, I don't want anyone eavesdropping." J'onn said with caution. Alex nodded, "My lab, it's closer and more private than your office." Alex, Winn, and J'onn all walked on Kara's sides; shielding her from everyone's eyes. As they entered Alex's lab, the brunette noticed that two soldiers were following them and looked as if they were going to stand guard in front of the door and Alex was none too pleased about this.

"If you two stand outside this door, so help me God I will kick your ass!" she hissed. The men were fairly bigger than the agent but they were warned prior that she was not someone to mess with so they stepped back.

After closing the door and closing the blinds, Winn was the first to ask, "What are we going to do? We can't just let them arrest Kara!"

"There isn't anything we can do Winn. Kara doesn't remember anything and we certainly can't go off of that to get her acquitted of the charges." J'onn spoke.

"So you're just giving up?" Winn shouted.

"Hell no! The last thing I want is for Kara to be thrown into a cell next door, but I'm just trying to lay out the facts. Kara has no memory. Mayor Caine is dead. And Lane is hell bent on bringing Supergirl down."

"Well there has to be something, can't we go over what evidence he has and try to buy some time?"

"Winn it's not that simple. Lane knows how close we are to Supergirl and he won't let us anywhere near this investigation." J'onn argued. Winn opened his mouth to object but nothing came out. He knew there was no point in fighting the situation, but he sure wanted too.

"Thank you Winn, for trying but J'onn is right. There's nothing we can do." Kara stated.

"Kara you can't say that, we can make some calls, we'll get you - " Alex started.

"Alex stop" Kara hushed. The blonde took her hand and looked at her with a sad expression, "You can't keep trying. We both know that there is a chance that I killed Mayor Caine and if I did, then I need to pay for that. Memories or not." the alien turned to look at all of them and said, "Besides even if I didn't, I trust you guys to find the truth."

"Kara we can't lose you." Winn said. Kara chuckled, "You'll be fine, it's not like I'll be far away, just a couple doors down." No one laughed at her joke. Not only was Kara going to be locked up in forty minutes but she was giving in to the idea of it.

While Winn and J'onn argued about how to settle this all, Alex was lost in her thoughts, reminiscing of the day she took Kara out for a road trip when she got her first car at 16.

 _It wasn't anything fancy, and Alex insisted on buying it herself instead of Eliza helping her. She was so excited that she wanted to take Kara for a road trip during their summer off from school. Kara said she could just fly them to wherever it was Alex wanted to go but that idea was shut down instantly._

 _They packed enough stuff to last them for the four day trip and then they took off to Central City. Kara was chatting Alex's ear off for the first few hours but the brunette didn't mind. Kara's chattiness was one of the things Alex loved about her, even though she could barely get a word in edgewise._

 _The first day of driving went by smoothly, with the two of them stopping at night to sleep in the car. The smooth sailing however was cut short when Alex didn't pay attention to the fuel meter and the car stopped on a back road._

 _While Alex was busy banging her head on the wheel, Kara was out and listening for any nearby help._

 _"Alex there's a city down the road!"_

 _The young brunette only stopped long enough to ask, "How do you know that?"_

 _"I can hear some cars and people duh." the blonde sassed. Alex quickly hopped out of the car and hugged Kara, "That's great! Now we can go get a tow truck if they have one, I'll go run down there and you stay -"_

 _"Alex, it's a good four to five miles away, you can't run that distance it'll take you forever!" Kara interjected._

 _"Fine then why don't you just fly there and I'll stay with the car." Alex asked._

 _"I'm not going to leave you here all by yourself Alex, you're coming with me."_

 _"Kara someone has to stay with the car, what if someone breaks in?"_

 _"We're in the middle of nowhere, who is going to break in? I mean unless that snake in the bushes over there can get in -"_

 _"Snake!? Okay fine let's just go now!" Alex quickly said running over to Kara's side. Alex would never admit this to anyone but she used to be terrified of snakes as a kid, only Kara knew that. The blonde laughed and gently picked Alex up and flew off to get help._

 _It wasn't long before they found a nice mechanic who offered them a ride back to their car with a container with enough gas to get them back to the city. They left the next morning and continued on to Central City and Alex constantly looked at her fuel meter the rest of the trip. They never even told Eliza about the whole ordeal._

Alex always loved that memory. Even when nothing would have happened to her, Kara refused to leave Alex alone.

That's just the thing, Kara would never leave Alex alone in any situation.

"Alex?" Kara's voice snapped the brunette out of her memories and she gazed at the alien questioningly.

"Can I borrow your phone? I need to call Eliza before I leave." Alex stared at Kara for a brief moment before pulling her phone out and handing it to Kara. She didn't say a word and walked over to her desk with her back turned from the rest of the team.

"I still can't believe your going through with this." muttered J'onn. While dialing her foster mother's number, Kara reassured him, "It's okay J'onn, I'll be fine." J'onn only shook his head and hid his furious face away from the Kryptonian.

Kara mentally smirked at his disapproving look and turned to the door, not wanting to cause another out burst of complaining.

"I'll be right ba -"

 _*Pff*_

"Ow! What the…" Kara's vision started to blur and the ground felt as if it were moving in different direction, and her words became slurred, "Whaa. What was dat?" she muttered before her legs gave out.

Before she could hit the ground, a set of arms caught her and Kara couldn't quite make out who's face she was looking at but when her eyes focused enough she could tell who her catcher was.

"Alex?"

"I'm sorry Kara." was all she heard before her eyes shut into darkness.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Ending Note:** And there ends the second chapter of 'I Won't Lose You.' Again I want to apologize for the two weeks of no updates but I'm going to do my best to make sure it doesn't happen again. Like always, I'll release chapter 3 next Saturday a little earlier then I did with this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope everyone has a happy and safe New Years, and until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Hello again everyone and Happy New Years! I'm glad to be back on track of releases and I can't wait to get further along in this story with you! A quick little disclaimer, I have no idea where most of the cities are in the DC Universe. I tried looking up some sort of map but all them were inconsistent with the locations so bear with me that. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you on the other side!

* * *

Chapter 3

The soft sound of rumbling greeted Kara as she opened her eyes groggily. Her head rested on the window of a car and a small drop of drool laid on the edge of her chin. Wiping her mouth, the blonde tried moving her head to see who was driving, but was greeted with a massive headache.

"You might not want to move too fast." a gentle voice whispered. Kara ignored the ache and wasn't entirely surprised to see Alex in the driver's seat, her eyes focused on the road and her lips parted in a small smile.

"Alex?" was all Kara could mutter.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" the brunette answered.

"I feel like I got hit with a car." the elder Danvers cocked an eyebrow and Kara rolled her eyes, "As if I were human." Alex gave a curt nod and returned her focus to driving. Kara sat up as straight as she could and rubbed her neck, and winced as she put too much pressure on a small area.

"Oh you might not want to touch your neck for awhile." Kara's looked at the brunette and asked, "What happened Alex?" the driver took a second to respond but gave a sigh and glanced at Kara.

"I shot you." she said simply.

"What?! What do you mean you _shot_ me?" Kara blustered.

"Don't worry it was just a tranquilizer dart with Kryptonite, like the one we used on you after you saved my plane. Only not as heavy on the Kryptonite, I didn't want to hurt you." Alex admitted.

" _Why_ did you shoot is what I meant Alex!" Kara shouted. Alex sighed and explained the time after Kara fell under.

* * *

Alex rushed over to Kara, seeing that her legs were giving out. The brunette caught the blonde in her arms and guilt flooded her mind as Kara could only mutter 'Alex' before her eyes closed.

"Alex what the hell did you do to her!?" Winn yelled.

"Relax Winn, it's just a sedative, she'll be fine." Alex snapped not taking her eyes off the alien as she set her gently on the floor. The brunette pulled out the dart in her neck and tossed it in the trash before standing up to face a dumbfounded Winn and J'onn.

"Alex why did you sedate her?" J'onn tried asking calmly but his face betrayed his tone.

"I am _not_ going to let Kara be thrown into a cell for something she didn't do. I'm going to take her away from National City and I'm going to need you both to try and find out who actually killed Caine." Alex took a gulp of breath after finishing and that only got her another confused answer from J'onn.

"Alex this is insane. You can't get Kara out of here, Lane's soldiers will stop you in an instant. Even if you could, where would you go? They will not stop until both of you are in custody."

"I don't care J'onn. I can't lose her, you would do the same if were someone you loved!" Alex slammed her mouth shut after saying that, hoping that neither of them would detect the extra meaning behind her words. Lucky for Alex, they didn't.

"It would be easy for me because unlike you, I can be halfway around the world in less than an hour."

"You taught me how to disappear J'onn, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Alex finished with a frown with her arms folded. J'onn sighed, knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could say to convince Alex she was making a mistake. A part of him though couldn't help but feel proud of how far the brunette would go to protect her sister.

"Fine. _Fine_! How do you expect to get Kara out of here. I don't know if you noticed but there at least ten armed soldiers outside this door and they have bigger guns than you."

"I don't need to fight my way out, I just need a distraction. A big one." Alex walked over to her computer and looked at the list of prisoners in the DEO. The brunette was looking for one that was big enough to get the attention of the guards, but not strong enough that he would kill them.

"Here we go, Prisoner D02, it should be enough to distract everyone long enough for me to get Kara into a car." J'onn wasn't to sure about this , he didn't want to endanger the lives of his agents, but he needed to help the girls he called his daughters.

"Okay I'll release him and make it look like an accident, what else?" he asked nodding his head.

"I need you," she said looking at Winn, "to disable the security cameras in _and_ around the garage. I need all the time I can get before Lane figures out I'm the one who left with Supergirl." Winn nodded in understanding and went to Alex's laptop to hack into the cameras.

"What about your accounts? It won't take Lane long to figure out that is was you, and I'm sure he'll track your -"

"Like I said J'onn," the brunette interrupted, "you taught me how to disappear."

J'onn smirked and left the room to head to the cells. While Alex was propping Kara up against the wall, she heard Winn ask, "So where are you going to go?" Alex thought about this for a second. There were a few options floating in her mind. Gotham, Central City, Blüdhaven, and Midway, but Metropolis and Midvale were definitely off the list.

"I'm not sure yet, maybe Central City or Gotham. Kara's never been to Coast City so that's an option." Alex said.

"Well if I were you, I wouldn't go to Gotham. That place is filled with maniacs." Winn cautioned.

"Noted, so did you get the feed down yet? I need to get Kara out of here quick before Lane busts in here with a pair of cuffs."

"Well I didn't take them completely off because if Lane saw them then he'd know that they were tampered with so I just put them on a loop." He stated proudly. Alex smiled and picked up Kara and gently wrapped the alien's arm around her neck.

"Hey, stay safe out there Alex, and good luck." Winn said. Alex appreciated his concern and gave him a brisk nod and got ready to bust out of the door.

"Wait when do you think J'onn is going to release the -" the tech guy was interrupted as an alarm blared through the whole facility and the sound of roaring echoed outside of Alex's walls. "Uh I guess that's it?" Winn chuckled.

Alex peaked her head outside of the door to see all of the agents and soldiers rushing the same way. She waited a good ten seconds after the last agent passed and she threw open the door and carried Kara across the base to the garage. As the girls disappeared from sight, Winn gave another silent 'Good luck' to them both and got ready to set the camera's back to normal.

Alex grunted as she had to re-position the unconscious blondes arm around her neck and she picked up the pace as she heard a faint 'He's goin down!'

As the agent reached the garage she locked the main door to get in from the base and picked the car that had been assigned to her a few months ago. Alex set the alien in and rushed to the driver's side door. As she turned the corner, Alex was greeted with a yelp and was shocked to see Agent Vasquez standing there with her hand on the holster of her gun.

"Agent Danvers? Where do you think you're going with Supergirl?" Alex was a loss for words. She needed to leave now but she didn't want to hurt her friend.

"Vasquez, I need you to forget you saw me here. Please I am begging you, don't say anything about this to General Lane, _please_." she asked desperately.

The agent hesitated, but she trusted Agent Danvers more than anyone in the DEO, so if Alex needed her help, she would give it.

"Okay Danvers, you can trust me." Alex blinked gratefully at her and got into the vehicle with haste. Vasquez opened the door to let the car out, and Alex tore through the exit like a bat out of hell. Alex prayed that she would be able to get away fast enough without anyone noticing, and since she had no way of knowing, she just kept going.

* * *

Kara stared at Alex, surprised her plan actually worked. But there was still so many questions that raced through her mind and Kara didn't think before she asked, "Did you change me out of my uniform?" Noticing that she wore a plain red shirt and jeans.

Alex blushed at this and stuttered, "I uh.. y-yeah I just grabbed some from the back in case of an undercover mi- mission." Kara didn't notice her stammering and continued on with her questions.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm thinking Coast City."

"What if someone spots you?"

"Look in the glove compartment." Alex smirked. Kara opened the compartment and was shocked at the neat arrangement of objects in it. There was a scarlet wig that was longer than Alex's hair but not as long as Kara's. There was a passport and a wallet that contained a fake ID with a credit and debit card. Many other small objects occupied the compartment and Kara cocked an eyebrow looking at Alex saying, "Have you done this before?"

Alex laughed and shook her head, saying she always came prepared in case of serious emergencies. "Oh by the way, I got these for you." Alex pulled a pair of glasses from her bag and handed them to her alien. They looked almost exactly like Kara's but not quite.

"You made me a second pair?" the blonde inquired.

"Yeah. I planned ahead for you too, you know just in case we had to run away together." Alex responded. Kara's face grew concerned and she began to think about what this all meant.

"Oh God Alex, why did you do this? You'll be arrested along with me and I can't let you be imprisoned for me!"

"Kara, I won't lose you, got it? If keeping you with me meant losing my job and being thrown in a cell, then I would do it in a heartbeat." Kara opened her mouth to argue but quickly shut it as she felt her chest start to bubble with emotions she never let see the light of day.

"Thank you Alex." was all she said and held Alex's hand which wasn't on the wheel. The brunette welcomed it and smiled.

"So where are we now?" the blonde asked.

"We're getting close to Central City. We'll stay the night at a motel outside of the city and go on a supply run in the morning okay?"

Kara nodded and settled into her seat, not letting Alex's hand go.

* * *

 **Ending Note:** And there ends the next installment of this story! Again I'm so happy to finally be able to continue on with this story! Feel free to leave a fav, follow and review and until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Hey again everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and that your excited for this one! I want to thank you again for reading this story and for the follows and favs! This chapter isn't as Kara/Alex heavy as the others have been, it more so focuses on what's happening with J'onn and Winn figuring out who murdered the mayor. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you on the other side!

* * *

Chapter 4

Not so long after Alex kidnapped Kara, and the DEO restrained the escapee, Supergirl's time to get her bearings in order ran out.

Winn and J'onn were in the director's office, quietly discussing the events that just unfolded a few minutes ago when General Lane busted through the door.

"J'onzz! Where the hell is Supergirl!?" he barked. Despite his threatening stance, J'onn kept a straight face and acted as Alex instructed him.

"She's in the base Lane. Last I saw her she was in down by the holding cells." J'onn had no problem with lying to the old man before him, especially if it meant keeping Alex and Kara safe.

"My men have looked all over the base and she is nowhere to be found!" Lane stopped and took a breath, "She escaped."

J'onn tried to act surprised at this news and Winn only sat there, praying that the General wouldn't start asking him questions.

"That's ridiculous, Supergirl wouldn't just run off wh-"

"Well she did! She must have left when that damn prisoner broke free. Where are your security monitors?" he demanded.

"Why?" Winn spoke up. Lane in response frowned at the IT guy and snapped, "Why do you think? I need to see where she ran off to and your cameras will help me!"

"What if she ran out at super speeds? You most likely won't be able to see her leaving then." Winn countered.

"I don't care if she ran, skipped, or walked out of here, I want to look at your cameras!" he barked.

' _Did you erase the footage?_ ' a voice asked inside Winn's head, almost making him jump in his chair.

' _What the!? Who-_ '

' _Relax Winn its just me, J'onn. Don't look at me and do not give away this conversation. I need to know, did you erase the security footage?_ ' The martians voice rang rather quickly in Winn's head.

' _Uhh… yeah, yeah I put it on a loop so it just looks like Alex and Kara never left her lab._ '

' _Good now show that to Lane_ ' and with that Winn could almost feel J'onn leaving his mind and his eyes snapped back to a confused Lane, staring at him saying, "Well?"

"Well what?" he asked dazed.

"Are you gonna show me the footage or not?" he snapped. Winn reacted and jumped off his chair and walked over to J'onn's computer and asked if he could show the footage, to which the martian replied with a brisk nod.

Winn was met with a picture of Alex, Kara, and J'onn in what looks like the aftermath of the Fort Rozz show down. He quickly pulled up the camera monitors, showing multiple views of inside and outside of the base.

"Which one do you want to see?" he asked politely. Lane stood uncomfortably close to Winn and replied, "My men say they followed Supergirl to Agent Danvers' office, show me that one."

Winn hesitated, but he pulled up the camera showing Alex's door. They watched the group enter and Alex turning to yell at the soldiers. After a few minutes of seeing no one enter or leave, Lane gave a huff of annoyance and then he frowned as he saw J'onn leave the room, looking very focused. Lane leaned in to get a closer look at the door, not wanting to miss anything.

At this point in the video, the inmate "escaped" and Alex would have been carrying out Supergirl, but instead of seeing that, the camera gave a quick flicker and the door remained closed, and no one even turned the handle.

"What was that?" Lane spoke up.

"What was what?" Winn asked. He genuinely didn't know what Lane was talking about, he didn't see anything wrong with the tape.

"Why did the camera fritz?" the old man snapped.

"I don't know, maybe when the alarms went off the camera was affected." Winn lied.

"But no one comes out! We saw Supergirl go in and she hasn't come out! Only… J'onzz." He said looking at the martian.

"What now General?" he said, running his hand through his hair.

"What were you all talking about in that lab? And why did you leave?" he asked coldly. J'onn sighed and fight the urge to roll his eyes.

"We talked about mayor Caine's death. I tried to help boost Supergirl's memory and when I couldn't, I figured I wasn't much help so I left to go to my office." Winn eyed J'onn in surprise. He was quite the liar, he even almost had Winn convinced.

"What about you?" the General asked Winn, "you were in the room too, did you see Supergirl leave?"

 _'Tell him you left not too soon after I did and when you heard the alarms you ducked into my office.'_ J'onns voice whispered in his mind.

"I left a little after J'onn did and then I heard all of the alarms so I went to the nearest room, which was this office." Winn replied rather smoothly.

' _Good job._ ' J'onn went silent again in Winn's mind and Lane folded his arms and looked at the martian suspiciously.

"J'onzz, where is Agent Danvers?" he murmured just loud enough for him to hear. J'onn clenched his jaw but quickly came up with a response.

"Agent Danvers is following a lead on a possible alien encounter in National City. She won't be back for a while." J'onn gave a mental smirk but was quickly deterred as Lane gave a grin of his own and asked, "Where did she leave?"

"Excuse me?" J'onn answered.

"What exit did she take?"

"I don't know, what does that have to do with this?" J'onn replied. Lane ignored his question and asked a now nervous Winn to pull the footage from all of the exits. The General spent a good 10 minutes looking at each camera and when he got to the garage camera he chuckled.

"I am so blind." He commented, "Danvers took off with Supergirl didn't she?" he asked J'onn.

The martian tensed but kept his cool; for his girls. "I highly doubt it. Danvers wouldn't risk her entire life for someone she barely knows."

"I think you're wrong about that. Danvers was obviously upset about the charges against Supergirl, and I saw your little picture of the three of you on the computer. Those two are closer than you make them out to be and I bet my entire career that they ran off together." Lane chuckled.

Small beads of sweat began to form on Winn's forehead and he did his best to keep himself from hyperventilating at this news. "And you know what? I'm beginning to think _you_ know where she went." he said coldly, getting up in J'onn's face, clearly not remembering that he was a martian who could easily backhand Lane through the wall, to which J'onn tried not to do.

"General Lane, I don't know where my agent is, or Supergirl for that matter. So unless you show me evidence of her escape, we're done here." he sternly said. Lane only continued to smirk and he slowly walked to the door.

"Don't worry Director, I'll bring back your agent, and Supergirl. Huh, I might need two cells after this." He then grinned and left the room.

"What now J'onn? He's going to be looking for Alex now too and that doesn't give them as big a head start as they need." Winn flustered.

"All we can do is warn them and try and figure out who killed the mayor." J'onn replied calmly. All Winn did was bury his head in his hands and groan.

* * *

"Which bed do you want?" the blonde asked.

"It doesn't matter to me Kara, they're both the same." the brunette chuckled.

Alex and Kara had just got into a motel right outside of Central City pretty late in the day and both of them were ready to sleep the day off. The room itself wasn't as bad as Kara thought it would be. It had good water pressure in the shower, a decent television, and the beds were only slightly uncomfortable.

Kara took the bed closest to the door, just in case someone tried to break in, she would be the first to act so no one went for Alex. The blonde knew she didn't have to be so concerned with Alex but she just couldn't help it.

"We're gonna need to go on a supply run in the morning." Alex commented as she closed the blinds and locked the door.

"What type of supplies?" the blonde inquired.

"Well clothes for starters, and we should probably get food for you. Maybe we should pick up some books or something to keep busy while we drive." Alex suggested.

"That sounds good, do you want me to go get it all now? It won't take but a second." Kara offered yet Alex shook her head.

"No, we'll go together in the morning. Then after that we should head towards Coast City." the brunette explained.

Kara murmured her agreement and tucked herself into the bed, debating if she should stay up a little longer or just go right to sleep. The blonde was surprised when Alex removed a small amount of clothing. She turned her head to hide her blush at seeing Alex in her undergarments.

After Alex crawled under her covers, she propped her head on her hand and turned to the younger woman.

"Hey do you remember the first time you spent the night in a hotel?" she asked with a grin. Kara turned her head back to Alex and laughed.

"Yeah how could I forget? I pointed out what everyone else in the building was doing. I think I might have given Eliza nightmares that night."

Alex laughed as she remembered how Kara told the family that there were people smoking pot and doing many other nighttime activities that horrified her mother, and the brunette swore that she'd never heard her father laugh that hard before.

"Hey do you wanna take a vacation together?" asked Kara, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts.

"Depends if we get your name cleared, besides we're gonna be doing a lot of traveling as it is in the next few days." Alex pointed out.

"Well I know that, but… I was just wondering if we could go somewhere like we used too, you know, just the two of us." Kara questioned shyly. Alex didn't detect her embarrassment and sighed.

"Where would you wanna go?" she asked.

"How about Hawaii? Or maybe we could go to Paris, or somewhere in Italy?"

' _Somewhere that's romantic._ ' she added in the back of her head.

Alex smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah I think that would be nice. Just as long as you're flying us there."

"Deal." Kara agreed grinning. The two then found themselves looking at one another for quite awhile and eventually Alex spoke up, "Well we better get some sleep, good night Kara." and with that, the agent closed her eyes and let her dreams take over her mind.

"Good night Alex." the alien whispered, reluctantly looking away and turning off the light on the nightstand next to her bed.

Kara rested her gaze on Alex's face who fell asleep rather quickly. Kara could hear the gentle breathing of Alex and found comfort in the sound, knowing that she was alive and well, and close to her.

The blonde could only feel grateful that the woman sleeping a few feet from her, risked her entire future just to keep her safe. Kara knew that she needed to figure out some way to thank the brunette. It was the least she could do.

Kara eventually let her mind clear and she closed her eyes, and let the rhythm of Alex's heartbeat lull her to sleep.

* * *

 **Ending Note:** And there ends this chapter! Just a reminder, I don't know where most of the cities are in the DC Universe so in later chapters if you see a fluke about that kind of stuff, just bear with me. Anyway feel free to leave a follow, fav, and review, and until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone, I wanted to apologize for not updating this story last week; I had the flu and wasn't really able to do much and I'm still getting over it. I was thinking about half way through this that I might update this story twice next week to catch up on all the weeks I've missed so far, let me know what you think about that. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next installment, and I'll see you on the other side!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Hey wake up Kara. It's time to get up." a gentle voice soothed.

Kara opened her eyes to see Alex leaning over her, gently shaking her shoulder to try and wake her. The alien lazily stared up at the human for a moment then grumbled as she tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes, " _Whaaat_?"

"It's ten o'clock grumpy, we need to get out on the road." Alex remarked. She had dealt with Kara's morning attitude many times and was unfazed by the grouchy alien before her.

"Why did you let me sleep in so late?" Kara mumbled as she sat up.

"I thought you could use an extra hour of shut eye, then I spent about ten minutes trying to wake you up." the brunette chuckled.

"Have you done the shopping yet?" Kara questioned.

"No, I wanted to wait for you because I didn't want you to wake up and worry about where I was. Now speaking of which, get ready because we really do need to get going quick."

Kara dragged her legs to the side of the bed and stretched her arms above her head while Alex started gathering her stuff. The blonde rushed to the bathroom at super speeds to shower and dry off. In a matter of seconds she was standing at the door of the room wearing her clothes from yesterday, grinning at Alex who was still shoving things into her bag.

"Gosh Alex, why are you so slow?" she joked.

Alex rolled her eyes and smirked, "Ha ha very funny."

Alex swung her bag over her shoulder and the two headed out of the room and to their car. As the two got settled into the vehicle, Kara looked to Alex and asked, "What store are we going to?"

"Probably whatever is closest, they're all the same." Alex remarked. "We're gonna have to be more careful now. J'onn called this morning and told me that Lane believes I ran away with you."

This put a pit in Kara's stomach. The risk was greater now that Lane would be looking for Alex and if they found her… Kara didn't want to think about the consequences yet.

It didn't take long for them to get to Central City, the motel was decently close to the outskirts of the city. Kara couldn't help but wonder how Barry Allen was doing, as she remembered he said he was from Central City, at least on his earth. She missed Barry. He helped Kara get her mind off Alex who had disappeared before he arrived on her earth.

Alex stopped the car right outside a Macy's, snapping Kara out of her thoughts.

"Okay let's just get what we need and get out fast, I don't wanna stay here any longer than we have to." Alex stated briskly to which Kara nodded.

"Pass me that wig." the brunette asked. The blonde complied and opened the unusually large glove compartment and grabbed the scarlet wig. She passed it to Alex who throws it on rather efficiently. Once she's done, Kara can't help but notice how attractive Alex looks in scarlet.

"Does it look bad or something?" Alex asks. Kara blinks and raises an eyebrow questioningly. "You were staring" the agent said.

"Oh yeah I was just spacing out sorry." Kara replied awkwardly and left the car in a hurry. Alex is confused but brushes it off with a shrug and follows the blonde inside the store.

Kara chose a few shirts that suited her with blues, reds, and yellows. Alex went more simply, choosing colors of white and black.

The duo went to the changing room, entering the stalls next to each other. It was only seconds before Kara had tried on all of her options while Alex was still taking off her jacket.

"Does everything fit?" the brunette quietly asked as there was a gap from the ceiling that would allow them to talk.

"Yeah, and now I'm just waiting on you." Kara joked. Alex just rolled her eyes and continued to try her clothes on.

Kara began to fold everything up when her eyes looked at the wall separating her from Alex.

 _'Don't do it Kara, don't do it, you're better than this.'_ she coached herself, but a nagging feeling came to surface in her mind.

 _'Eh, what she won't know won't hurt her.'_ The alien snapped on her x-ray vision to look across the wall at the unknowing brunette.

Kara felt guilty, but that was soon overcome with a mesmerizing feeling that only Alex could bring to the hero. Kara stared and stared as the brunette tried on clothes. It lasted so long Kara had to check to see if she was drooling.

"Kara?" a voice asked, grabbing her attention.

"Huh? What did you say?" she slurred.

"Aren't you done changing?" Alex asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Why are you still in the changing room when you're not changing?"

Kara looked at the stacked pile of clothes and of clothes next to her and blushed.

"I was just…thinking about something and I kinda zoned out." the alien muttered. She grabbed everything and retreated out of the booth and decided to wait a good distance away from Alex; afraid she might start looking again.

It wasn't long before Alex walked out finally and Kara blushed at the sight of her. Kara turned away from her pretending to look at some socks but Alex was no idiot.

"Is something wrong?" she questioned. Kara only shook her head and asked if they could just get out of the store. Alex was surprised, but didn't object to the idea so they paid for everything using one of Alex's credit cards she got from the car and walked out in a hurry.

Kara did her best to ignore the feelings brought to her mind a few short minutes ago and decided it would be best to just talk about something, anything really.

"Can we get some food? I think my stomach may decide to eat itself soon." She wasn't lying. The girls forgot to get breakfast and Kara couldn't go half an hour without food.

Alex chuckled and responded, "Sure, where to?" Kara thought hard about this and smiled, "I've heard of this place that just opened here called Big Bell Burger, wanna try it?"

"Hopefully it'll be enough to fill your big belly." Alex teased, grinning at the alien.

Kara couldn't help herself and she busted out laughing at the horrible pun. Normally when the brunette made a joke about her appetite, Kara would get annoyed but that was funny to her.

"Gee thanks, after we eat, where are we going then?"

"Coast City, I'd get comfy if I were you, it's a long ride there." Alex warned.

Kara settle into her seat and gazed from the window to Alex and smiled. It would be worth the ride.

* * *

J'onn was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, his brain running over all of the possible creatures that could have killed the mayor, but none were suited enough to do so. It was then Winn entered the office looking tired and excited at the same time.

"J'onn you have influence on the NCPD right?" he asked. He may have been up late at night.

J'onn raised an eyebrow, "Technically yes."

"Okay then I need you to get me to see the mayor's body."

Okay maybe all night.

"You want me to what?" the martian asked trying to wrap his head around the first question.

"Get the coroner to let me examine her body, it can't be that hard right?" Winn clarified.

J'onn looked at the IT guy like he was crazy, which was probably so with the huge lack of sleep.

"Winn why do you want to look at her body?"

"So I can examine the wounds on her body J'onn come try to keep up."

"How much caffeine have you had?" the alien asked. Winn replied with a large number that made J'onn's jaw drop, but there was no time to talk about an obvious coffee problem.

"Winn you're not certified to do so, and her body is getting ready to be buried soon, and I don't think her family would like it if we held off her funeral."

Winn frowned and rubbed his eyes, but snapped them open, "Wait can't you just sneak in and take pictures?" J'onn narrowed his eyes, "And how do you suppose I do that?"

Winn rolled his eyes, "You're a martian can't you just faze through the wall or go invisible or something?"

' _Oh come on J'onn how could you forget that?_ ' the martian thought.

He groaned and nodded his he nodded his head, "This better help Kara in some way Winn." and with that he began to glow red and his body grow as he transformed into his martian form.

"I'll be back." he said begrudgingly.

The martian took off to the skies in no time and made his way to the building holding the mayor's body. To J'onn's dismay there was every where and he groaned again in annoyance.

He faded through the walls and looked around for anything to distract the doctors and he smirked as a red fire alarm crossed his line of sight.

The alarm blared in everyone's ears and J'onn heard mumbles from people as they questioned if there was an actual fire or if it was just a drill. When the last staff member left, J'onn moved to where they kept the bodies and pulled out multiple stands before he found Mayor Caine's body.

The alien mumbled his apologies to the corpse as he pulled out his phone to take a quick picture of the rather large holes in her abdomen.

Pushing the table back into the wall, J'onn quickly escaped the building and flew to the DEO wanting to punch Winn.

The martian passed multiple agents and soldiers, ignoring any greetings or questions that came his way. He entered his office to find Winn sleeping in a chair lightly snoring.

"Wake up." he ordered tapping the human's head. Winn jumped up startled and opened his eyes wide, "Where did you come from?"

"The coroner's office, now get over here and look at these pictures." he stated briskly. Winn stumbled over to the director's desk and gazed at the pictures closely. The man studied them for a while shaking his head, and J'onn looked at him questioningly.

"Well? Did they help?" he asked.

Winn looked at J'onn concerned, and quietly responded, "There's no way Kara could have killed her." J'onn blinked not responding hoping Winn would clarify on his own.

"If Kara had used her heat vision to kill the mayor, her insides would be liquefied but instead they look fine, or as fine as they could be I guess." J'onn frowned and shook his head, "That's not enough proof Winn. Kryptonian heat vision isn't an exact science."

" _Yes it is_ J'onn. Kara can melt a hunk of metal in less than five seconds, so what do you think she could do to a human body?" Winn countered.

"I know Winn, but Lane doesn't give damn about that. I'm not saying it's useless I'm just saying we need more. At least now we know that Kara didn't kill her." the martian stated.

Winn sighed. He would do everything he could to help his friends, but this was getting stressful.

"Okay so what next?" he asked.

J'onn thought about this for a second and made the decision.

"We're going to go question that assistant, and hopefully we'll be able to get something out of him."

* * *

 **Ending Note:** And there ends Chapter 5. I want to apologize again for not updating last week and I hope I can stop missing them! Also like I said at the beginning, let me know if you would like a second update next week to make up for lost time. Anyway feel free to leave a follow, fave, or review, and until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Hey again everyone! I hope you all had a good week and I'm excited to bring you this next chapter! Sadly I won't be able to publish two chapters this week like I said I would, I just don't have the time this weekend. I would like to remind everyone that I don't know exactly where all the cities are in the DC Universe, so please be understanding if I get a location completely wrong. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next installment, and I'll see you on the other side!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Please, please, please?"

"No."

" _Please_ only for a little bit!"

"For the last time Kara, we are not stopping just to spend time at the beach!" the brunette groaned.

"Come on Alex! When was the last time we went? You and I both know we could use it!" the blonde said motioning to Alex's pale yet beautiful skin.

"We can't just stop Kara. We have to keep moving to Coast City." she said irritated since Kara had been begging her to stop for the last 25 minutes.

"I promise we'll only stay for half an hour, okay? I'm sick of sitting in this car all day, I need to stretch my legs out." the alien whined.

Alex closed her eyes for a moment, contemplating if she should listen to the younger woman or just keep driving. It would be nice to stop and walk around she thought. Yet the nagging feeling that anything could happen to the both of them, even if they stopped for only a minute during the day, kept pounding in the brunettes head.

Alex turned her head slightly to look at Kara who in return gave Alex her best puppy dog eyes.

 _'Oh crap'_ the brunette thought. Whenever Kara gave Alex that look, the brunette was powerless to deny her anything.

"Oh… fine we'll stop at some sort of beach." she groaned. Kara dropped the puppy eyes and smiled happily.

"I already looked on the GPS, there's one about 11 miles down the next turn."

Alex rubbed her eyes and turned her blinker on, cursing herself that she couldn't stand up to Kara's looks.

* * *

"Which color do you want?" the blonde said holding four different colors of swimsuits in her hands.

Alex eyed the swim wear with a cocked eyebrow.

"Do I really have to wear one?" she asked. Kara's face fell and Alex could tell she was going to give her puppy eyes again so she sighed, "Fine I'll take the black one." Kara chuckled and handed the two piece to her and ducked into a changing room.

Alex frown as she tried on her two piece swimsuit. She wasn't thrilled to go to a beach, and was even less happy when Kara saw a clothing store, and insisted on stopping.

After changing into her normal clothes she stepped out of the changing room, then she had to fight the urge to drop her jaw.

Standing in front of her was Kara in a light blue bikini, to which made Alex's stomach flutter.

"Is it not a good color on me?" she asked casually. Alex looked at the ceiling for a brief moment, trying not to stare at the beauty in front of her and quickly said, "No it's good, Kara I think it suits you."

Kara smiled and went back into her room to change in point five seconds.

The girls went to the register and Alex couldn't get that feeling in her stomach to go away.

But then again, does she even want it to go away?

* * *

Alex quietly got her swimwear on and tried her best not to look at Kara who got ready in a fraction of the time it took Alex to get her shoes off. Even there were no cameras anywhere near the place they parked, Alex threw on her scarlet wig and tucked her gun in her purse.

"Come on slow poke!" Kara said shutting the driver's door and gently pushing Alex towards the path.

The area they chose wasn't too far away from Coast City and wasn't as busy as it could have been on the summer day.

The girls walked side by side breathing in the ocean air, and Alex relaxed as the sun's warmth rained down on her body. The brunette looked around beach, scouting for a spot for the two of them.

As Alex observed the area, she noticed two guys looking at Kara like two toddlers at a piece of candy. The brunette noticed that one of them looked as if he were about to walk over to them and start talking to the blonde, and that was not acceptable in Alex's book.

Alex intertwined her fingers with Kara's and pulled her close, frowning at the man who took a step back and blushed.

Luckily for Alex, Kara was oblivious to her actions and welcomed her hand warmly.

"What about right here?" the alien asked, pointing to a secluded spot further away from everyone else. Alex nodded and laid out towels she picked up from the store and motioned for Kara to sit first.

"Remember we're only staying for a little bit okay?" Alex warned with a chuckle. Kara rolled her eyes and sat down, stretching her arms and legs out. Before Alex could follow her lead, the brunette gazed at Kara and she felt her cheeks grow red and her heart start to beat faster in her chest.

Alex did her best to ignore everything and she sat next to the blonde, before closing her eyes and stretching out.

They sat there in silence, relishing in the warmth of the sun mixed with the cool ocean breeze.

It was finally Kara who broke the silence, "This isn't so bad right?" she asked sitting up.

Alex opened her eyes and leaned her upper body on her arms.

"It's not, but that wasn't really the problem Kara." she remarked.

"I know, I know. You have to admit though, this is better than sitting in a car." the alien chuckled.  
Alex smirked and nodded her head. It was better, and momentously, happiness swept over Alex and her smile grew.

She looked at Kara's face which glowed in the sunlight and her heart began thumping harder the more she stared.

 _'I wish things could have been different.'_ she thought. Alex leaned back down along with Kara and they closed their eyes to bask in the sun for just a little while longer.

The brunette planned to look at her phone to check the time but decided against it.

Screw the plan. Alex wanted to be with Kara for as long as she could in whatever way possible, so 30 minutes ended up turning into 1 hour. Whoops.

* * *

"How can you be so sure he's gonna be here? You know his boss is kind of dead." Winn pointed out.

"Just because she's dead doesn't mean he's unemployed Winn." J'onn murmured as they exited the elevator to a long hallway. The martian took long steps to a desk right outside of a door that had a man disassembling the hinges.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where Mayor Caine's secretary is?" he asked politely.

The man turned and pointed inside of the office and went right back to unscrewing the hinges.

J'onn entered the former mayor's office to find a man with glasses, sorting paperwork and tapping his pencil on the desk in front of him.

"Excuse me are you Brandon Fisher?" he asked.

The man turned around surprised and nodded his head, "Who are you?"

J'onn pulled out a badge that normally said DEO but was replaced with FBI.

"I'm special agent Henshaw and this is my assistant," he said motioning at Winn, "we would like to talk to you about the night Mayor Caine was murdered."

Fisher grew a solemn look and shook his head, "Again? I've already talked to like 5 different detectives and I really don't want to make this a 6th." J'onn understood where the man was coming from.

"Please Mr. Fisher, we need to conduct our own investigation and we need your help to prove someone's innocence. It will only take a few minutes." J'onn replied calmly.

The secretary sighed and leaned against the desk, "Okay ask away."

J'onn breathed a sigh of relief and began to question the man.

"Can you walk us through what happened that night?"

"Well I was writing a report for Ms. Caine and all the sudden Supergirl walked in from the elevator. I asked her what she was doing here and she just said to see Caine."

Fisher took a breath, "She seemed different. Supergirl I mean. I don't know it just seemed like she had a lot on her mind so I let her in. This office isn't exactly sound proof so I got a lot of what they talked about."

J'onn and Winn stood a moment waiting for the secretary to continue.

"Ms. Caine offered Supergirl a job, though I'm not entirely sure as to what it was. Then Supergirl said no and started talking off about how she didn't want to be, and I quote, 'The Mayor's personal lap-dog."

J'onn thought about this for a minute then realized something.

"Wait so you weren't in the office at the time of their argument?"

Fisher shook his head confusingly, "No, like I said I was outside the whole time. Any Ms. Caine just exploded on Supergirl, telling her how dangerous she would be without a leash and so on. I don't think Supergirl said anything else, but when Ms. Caine said a word I'm not comfortable repeating, Supergirl left in a hurry. She seemed sad as she left."

J'onn and Winn's eyes widened and Winn asked, "When did Supergirl punch a hole in the door?"

Fisher shook his head questioningly, "She didn't. It was sometime after I found Ms. Caines body and I went up here and there was just a hole in the door."

J'onn frowned with all the knew knowledge he just consumed.

"Did you see anyone else that night? Besides Supergirl and Ms. Caine?"

"No. I mean… not really. I saw a big tan truck leave the parking lot, only it wasn't really a truck, it kind of looked like a SWAT car only more armored."

"Why didn't you tell the other investigators this?" Winn asked.

Fisher shrugged, "I told this army guy everything. He was the first to question me and none of the other cops asked me anything else."

J'onn's eyes widened, "What was his name?"

Fisher took a minute and thought about the name, "I think it was Bane or something."

 _'Damn it,_ Lane,' J'onn thought.

The martian wrote some of the details down in a notepad and said his goodbye to Fisher but was stopped by Winn.

"Wait one more thing; where is your security room?" he asked.

"If you're looking for footage of the parking lot, don't bother. The NCPD looked it over and there was nothing left. It was as if it had all been erased."

"Can you still show me it?" Winn persisted. Fisher nodded and led the men to a room with a wall of screens, aimed at different areas of the building. The secretary left them alone and Winn went straight to tapping on the keyboard that connected the monitors

"I don't get it, why did Lane lie about all the stuff Kara said that night?" Winn asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I don't know, he got a lot of details wrong and I'm starting to think he did it deliberately. Probably used the opportunity to find a way to put Kara behind bars." J'onn remarked.

"That wouldn't surprise me at all."

"Can you get the footage back?" the martian asked and Winn only shrugged.

"I think I can but I'll have to do it from the DEO, there's no telling how long it will take."

"Alright take what you need and remember: don't tell anyone about what we're doing." Winn gave him a brisk nod and stopped typing.

"J'onn?"

"Yeah?"

"What kind of alien deletes security footage?"

J'onn froze and he looked at Winn.

"There would be no point... Whoever killed Mayor Caine couldn't have been an alien." J'onn said boldly. Winn didn't share his enthusiasm and looked back to the screen.

"Then what human did?"

* * *

 **Ending Note:** And there concludes this chapter of I Won't Lose You. I hope you enjoyed and I'm excited to bring you guys the next chapter! Again I'm sorry I won't be able to double post like I planned, but there isn't much I can do about it. Feel free to leave a fave, follow, or review by the way and until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Hey again everyone! Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, I had major internet issues, I couldn't even load up the website. This is a little longer than the other chapters and it's all Kara and Alex this time. I've really liked writing about Winn and J'onn's perspective, but I felt that I needed to make this one centered on the two characters that most of you have come to read about. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you on the other side!

* * *

Chapter 7

"How are you still hungry, you practically ordered everything off the menu." the brunette asked.

"Hey it's not my fault that I need to eat so much." the blonde retorted.

Alex laughed and shook her head, "I'm just saying, after two burgers, fries, and half of my sandwich, it's a little hard to believe you can still eat."

Kara nudged the agent lightly and walked faster to the car, pretending to be upset with the older woman.

"Kara, I'm sorry, okay don't pout." Alex hurried over to Kara, and grabbed her shoulder gently and turned the alien around. Kara tried her best to make an upset face, but nothing could keep her from smiling at the brunette. Alex chuckled and opened the car door for the blonde.

"I knew chivalry wasn't dead." the blonde remarked. Alex hid her blush and took her place in the driver's seat. When she started the car the clock read 7:54 PM, and Alex frowned.

"We shouldn't have stayed out this long."

"Alex it's not even dark out yet," Kara scoffed, "it's not like anyone's gonna come up and arrest us right now."

"Kara we took a big risk staying out in public as much as we have today." At that moment she realized how hypocritical she was being, considering it was her idea to not only eat in a restaurant, but also go and see a movie. Alex didn't mean to stay out as long as they did, but after an hour at the beach, the brunette was suckered into spending the day doing whatever she could with Kara.

"Oh come on, we had fun and you know it!" Kara pointed out.

"We did have fun Kara, I admit that, but we need to get an early start tomorrow and get to Coast City." Alex stated.

"Well we would have been on the other side of the world now if you would just let me fly us there."

"Yeah we would, but its hell of a lot easier to spot two women flying through the air than two women in a car on the highway."

Kara rolled her eyes and sunk down in her seat, folding her arms. Alex looked at the irritated alien and sighed.

"Okay, I know I've been a little stuck up these last few days," she started, "but it's because I don't want to take risks. I can't let you be thrown in a cell just because we _had_ to see 'La La Land' Kara."

Kara didn't respond, instead she just glanced at Alex and looked back out the window.

"Where are we gonna stay tonight?" was all she asked. Alex felt a pang of sadness in her chest. Making the blonde upset was something she hated more than getting punched in the gut.

"There's a motel not far from here, we'll stay there and move on in the morning." she mumbled.

They drove in silence the rest of the trip, and didn't break it until Alex slowly pulled into the parking lot of a decent looking motel. "Do you need your wig?" Kara asked. Alex nodded, and after she put the scarlet wig on, she left the car and went into the front office.

Kara could hear the conversation going on between the receptionist and the brunette, who asked for two queens and questioned if she could pay with MasterCard. The woman said yes and asked Alex who she was with.

'Just my sister, we're on a road trip right now' was all she said. Kara could hear the woman's heart rate increase when she asked if Alex was going to be staying in the area for awhile.

' _Is she hitting on her?_ " Kara wondered.

The alien used her x-ray vision to see inside the office and her eyes widened when she saw a rather attractive woman behind a desk, making butterfly eyes at the brunette. When Alex smiled and said maybe for a little while, Kara's chest boiled with jealousy.

The alien glared and folded her arms as the two continued on like this for a good 5 minutes. Eventually Alex came out of the office, with a smile on her face and her cheeks red with with embarrassment.

The brunette saw the blonde leaning against the hood of the car, glaring at the ground, and tapping her foot impatiently.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, lets just go inside." Kara muttered and turned to walk towards their room. Alex was left near the car confused and worried about the aliens attitude.

When they entered the room, Kara wouldn't even look at Alex, she was still so angry with the receptionist.

Why though? It's not like Alex would ever come back and visit her. They would just move on. There's nothing to worry about. Is there? No. Yes. Maybe. The idea kept nagging at Kara until she couldn't handle it anymore.

"I'll be right back Alex." she said briskly. Alex set her things on the bed and didn't object, thinking the blonde could probably use her space right now.

Kara rushed out of the room, and made her way to the front office. She stopped in front of the door and took a second to calm herself so she wouldn't melt the woman when she entered.

Finally the alien opened the door to see the woman gazing at a book in front of her and she looked up as she heard the bell ring.

"Hi, do you need a room?" she asked.

Wow. No wonder Alex flirted back at the woman; she was hot.

Wait, that's besides the point.

"No I already have one thank you though." Kara stated. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Then is there anything I can help you with?"

"Forget you saw that woman from a little bit ago."

The woman looked dumbfounded when she asked, "Are you her sister?"

Kara froze.

"N… no I'm not her sister… I'm _not_ her sister." she mumbled.

"Then who- "

"Just," Kara interrupted, "forget her. She isn't available." and with that, Kara rushed out of the room, leaving the receptionist confused.

Kara stood out in the cool air for a while. She never let herself get that jealous before. There had been many times where someone random guy or girl had flirted with Alex, but she never flirted back.

' _Maybe that's why I was so jealous.'_

Kara walked back to the room in silence, contemplating what had just happened.

She opened the door slowly to see Alex pulling back the sheets of her bed, ready to fall asleep.

When she notices the alien walking through the door, the brunette cautiously asks, "Are you okay?"

Kara just stares at Alex and nods her head. Then at super speeds, she races to the bathroom to get ready for bed, seeing that there was no point in trying to stay up.

Alex watches the alien intently, trying to figure out if she's upset with her or something else.

"Kara what's wrong?" she finally asks. The blonde looks up at her and looks away saying, "Nothing Alex, I'm fine." the agent isn't convinced but leaves it at that.

'What bad way to end a good day.' the brunette thought.

Alex was climbing into her bed when she noticed that Kara was already curled up in her sheets, with her back facing from Alex.

"Goodnight Kara." she whispered. Kara murmured something that Alex could only take as goodnight.

 _'What did I do?'_ was all Alex could think of as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Alex was dreaming about her time in high school when she woke up. The brunette expected it to be 7:00 AM, but when she looked at the clock next to her bed, it blinked 2:17.

The brunette rested her head back down on her pillow, ready to get a few more hours in when she heard something.

Confused, Alex turned her head to look around the room, and that's when she saw Kara shaking in the moonlight that squeezed its way through the closed curtain. Alex held her breath to focus on Kara when she realized the noise was a faint sob.

' _Is she.._?' the brunette wondered.

Alex leaned over to the nightstand and turned on the light and she saw Kara freeze.

"Kara, are you crying?" she asked.

The alien didn't turn to look at her, but gave a small, "No" as her answer.

Alex's protective instincts went into action and she threw her sheets to the side she knelt next to Kara's bed. She gently took a hold of her shoulder and peeked over to see her face.

The blonde looked up at her with red rimmed eyes, and tear stained cheeks.

"I'm fine Alex just go back to bed." she said with a crack in her voice. The agent shook her head and struggled to get Kara to sit up and face her.

"What has been up with you? Ever since we got here you've been acting so weird Kara." Alex said anxiously.

Kara's eyes darted from Alex's face to the window and she took a deep breath to control the sobs echoing out of her mouth.

"I-I just don't know okay? F-first it was you then the receptionist and-"

"The receptionist?" Alex interrupted. Kara blushed and shook her head, "Nothing it's just…" she started but her voice trailed off. The alien was lost for words, but Alex took her hand and whispered soothingly, "It's okay Kara, just tell me please." Kara squeezed Alex's hand and took another breath.

"It's just that you've been going on about how you can't lose me, but did you ever stop and think about how I would be if _I_ lost _you_?" The blonde silently wailed. Kara waited for a response but all she got was a confused look so she went on, "Alex what if they do find us and they take you away? I'm fine with going inside a cell, but I can't stand the idea of you going in with me."

Alex gazed at Kara surprised. That was why she was so moody that evening? And what was this with the receptionist? The brunette shook her head and gave a small smile to Kara.

"Kara, you are not going to lose me okay? Even if they do find us, I would go to prison for life for you. I know I'm always spouting off about how I can't lose you, but that's just me being me. I'm always worried about the future, enough so you don't have to be. I _promise_ you Kara, we won't lose each other."

Alex's words calmed down the hysterical alien. Her breathing slowed and her sobbing stopped almost altogether, but her eyes still looked as if they would release tears at any moment. This reminded Alex of when she would comfort Kara whenever she had memories of Krypton's destruction. The brunette knew that there was only one way to get Kara to calm down and sleep.

Alex crawled in the bed with Kara, who was more than welcoming. The blonde quickly snuggled next to Alex, never letting her hand go. The alien began to feel peaceful.

She always felt secure with Alex. Safe.

She rested her head on the brunettes shoulder and sat there, wanting to stay in her presence consciously as long as she could.

"Do you remember that trip we took to Central City? When the car stopped?"

Kara chuckled and looked up at the woman, "You mean when you forgot to check the gas meter?"

Alex rolled her eyes and continued, "Yeah, and do you remember how you refused to let me stay with the car?"

Kara nodded and smiled.

"Well, when you carried me to the town, that was when I realized we would always have each other's backs."

' _And when I realized I was in love with you_ ' Alex added in her mind, wishing to God she could say it out loud.

Kara's smile grew and she felt a little guilty.

"Can I tell you a secret Alex?"

When Kara felt Alex nod, she continued, "There really wasn't a snake in the bushes."

Alex's eyes widened and she laughed, "So you _lied_ to me?"

Kara nodded and said, "Yeah I didn't want to leave you alone so I had to come up with some way to get you to come."

Alex laughed and her heart cried, begging for the woman to kiss the alien resting on her shoulder. But she didn't. Instead she gave a quick kiss in Kara's hair and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Kara."

"Goodnight Alex." the alien said in a hushed, but clear voice. And with that, she closed her eyes and let the brunettes heart lull her to sleep.

* * *

 **Ending Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this installment of IWLY! I'll be updating this story next weekend as planned, as long as my internet doesn't freak out on me again it will be on Saturday like normal. Anyway, feel free to leave a fave, follow, or review telling me how you liked this chapter, and until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** Hello again everyone! I'm excited to bring you all this next chapter of IWLY so much! I'm also really glad I didn't have more internet problems so I can actually upload it on time! Things go a little fast in this chapter, I apologize for that, I was kind of rushed this morning and got a late start to writing/editing although it is a lot longer than usual. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next installment and I'll see you on the other side!

* * *

Chapter 8

Have you ever wanted someone to just hold you? Maybe you went through a rough day, or you did crappy on an important test, and you just wanted someone to hug you and say it'll be okay. Who is that person you can count on day or night? What made you trust them?

I only ask because that type of relationship is so crucial in this world. If you have someone that you can count as your rock, grab them and never let them go. Never.

For Alex, her rock was Kara, and she as Kara's. At first it was the brunette who had to coax the blonde when ever she had a flashback to Krypton's destruction. Slowly though as the two grew closer, Alex trusted Kara to help her out with any problems she had with school, friends, and family.

That bond never broke. Not even when Kara was influenced by Red Kryptonite and she said those horrible accusations to Alex. And there really is only one reason why that is.

It's because of their love for each other.

Kara could spit all the hurtful comments at Alex that she could think of, but it would never fully break her heart.

At the moment though, it felt like Kara was going to break her rib cage.

When Alex woke up, she tried to move and reach for her phone, but Kara's arm was locked around her waist. Alex was good as trapped, but she didn't mind.

The brunette looked down at the sleeping alien whose head still rested on her shoulder. Alex managed to move her hand, and she brushed a large strand of hair that covered Kara's face. She wasn't worried about waking her because Kara was like a bear in hibernation when she slept.

The agent looked at the digital clock on the night stand and it read 9:20 AM. Normally Alex would have been irritated about how late it was in the morning, but she surprised herself when she just shrugged it off.

Alex began to wonder how J'onn was doing. It had been a while since he last called with an update about how their investigation was going. All she hope was that they didn't get caught helping with Supergirls escape.

 _'Maybe their just being careful'_ she thought.

Alex was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt Kara stir. The alien opened her eyes slowly and looked at her position. He gaze swept from her arm to Alex's eyes and she gave a small yawn.

"Hey." Alex chuckled.

"Heyyy." Kara slurred and she slumped her head back onto Alex's shoulder.

"Don't go falling asleep again, we need to get going soon." The brunette murmured with a smirk.

Kara groaned and buried her face in Alex's shirt, refusing to get up. Alex rolled her eyes and when she tried to get up, hoping that Kara would let her, the alien's grip tightened.

"Noo." she mumbled. Alex sighed and winced at the increasing pain in her side from Kara's iron grip.

"Kara you're holding on a little too tight."

The tired blonde took a second and reluctantly loosened her arm around the brunette.

As Alex was about to slip from the bed, she hesitated. She felt as if Kara would disappear if she left for even a second. Kara gently lifted her head off of Alex and rested it on the pillow, and Alex took that as a sign to get up before Kara changed her mind.

Alex stretched her arms and legs and walked to the bathroom to wash up.

Kara laid on the bed watching the door, waiting for Alex to reappear so she could see her with her own eyes instead of using x-ray vision. The alien rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, reminiscing about last night. She felt so safe with Alex, it felt as if she were human and Alex was the near invincible hero, guarding over her.

 _'And the way she acted last night._ ' Kara thought. The blonde was no stranger to Alex's comfort but this time it felt different. It felt closer. More intimate. Kara couldn't help but feel if she was just imagining it or what.

' _Maybe… no she doesn't.'_ Kara shook the thought away bitterly. It won't happen.

Kara continued to stare up at the ceiling until she heard the bathroom door open. Alex walked out with wet hair and tooth brush in her mouth.

The alien took that as her queue to get ready. Like normal, she was ready in 1.5 seconds, smirking at the brunette next to her.

"Okay that getting really annoying." Alex said through a mouthful of toothpaste. Kara gave the brunette a playful wink and Alex suppressed a shudder at the action.

Alex finished up in the bathroom and when she exited, she saw Kara holding her bag with everything packed up in it.

"Thank you." Alex chuckled.

Kara followed Alex out of the room and she noticed the girl from the previous night standing outside of the front office, perhaps on a break, glancing at Alex. When she made eye contact with Kara however, her eyes darted back to her cell phone in her hands.

Before the usual routine of driving for hours on end began, Kara had an idea.

"Can we get breakfast?" she inquired. Alex looked back at her in humor.

"Sure, but you need to make sure you don't order the whole store." She chuckled.

Kara huffed and shoved Alex's arm. Their eyes met in surprise and they both laughed.

"Fine I won't order _everything_ … but I will order half." the blonde declared. The driver nodded and shook her head.

They pulled up to restaurant a few miles down the road and as soon as Alex put on her scarlet wig, Kara grabbed her hand and dragged the older girl inside.

They were seated in a booth and Kara couldn't help but compliment how nice and classic the room felt. There were people from all ages around them. The establishment felt cozy.

"I wish some places in National City looked like this." Kara remarked to Alex.

Alex took a second to look around as Kara did, and she nodded in agreement.

"I remember when dad used to take us out to breakfast every other Saturday. You remember that? You had no idea what a waffle was and you-"

"Got into a LONG discussion with him about why they had squares in them." Kara interjected laughing. Alex returned the laugh as she thought back to how Jeremiah had to explain a lot of similar subjects to Kara before he passed away.

Soon a older, friendly looking waitress came up to the girls' booth and ask, "Hi, what can I get you two lovebirds this fine morning?"

Alex opened her mouth in surprise but no words came out. Her blush gave a signal to Kara who shyly responded, "Oh um, we're not together like that.." The waitress ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just I've been here so long, I just notice that _look_ some people have," she coughed to changed the subject, "Anyway what can I get for yah?"

Alex looked quickly at the menu and asked for a short stack with coffee, and then asked for a side of bacon for Kara. The kind woman nodded and wrote down the order and turned to look at Kara.

"Could I get waffles, with a side of bacon and a water please?" The waitress smiled and said she'd have that out in a jiffy.

Alex swept her gaze to meet Kara's and she chuckled, "That was funny."

Kara smiled and acted like it didn't even faze her, "Yeah it was. She was nice, I think we should give her a good tip."

The woman brought out their drinks first and the blonde murmured her thanks to her.

"So what are we gonna do after we get to Coast City? I mean at this rate we'll probably get there way before it gets late." Kara questioned. Alex thought for a second but stopped.

"We can do whatever you want, I don't mind."

Kara hid a small smile and looked out at the window. What did she want to do when they got there? She'd never been to Coast City so maybe they could just go sight seeing.

"We could just drive around." Kara shrugged. Alex nodded her head and the nearing woman caught her eye and she looked to see the waitress setting two plates down in front of the girls.

"Enjoy ladies." she said with a smile. Alex passed over her bacon to Kara's plate and they began to dig in.

As they ate Kara reminisced of her first time trying waffles, and she chuckled. Sometimes she wished she could go back and experience all of those moments again. Sometimes there's nothing better than the first experience.

Alex on the other hand kept thinking about the woman's comment about them being a couple.

 _'What did she mean by that look?_ ' Alex hoped whatever she was talking about, Kara hadn't noticed it.

Wait.

Did the waitress emphasize that they _both_ had a look?

Alex glanced up at the blonde and wondered if the woman was right. Alex wouldn't be surprised if she herself, had a 'look' but Kara? The thought sent her heart into overtime and she thought her brain might explode.

They finished their breakfast in small talk and they left a good tip for the friendly waitress. Kara was almost half tempted to super run into the kitchen and steal some extra bacon but she knew that would be a bad idea.

And so they embarked back on their run away, listening to the radio and chatting about all the times Kara needed simple things explained to her in great detail.

Sometimes when they ran out of things to talk about, Kara would look at Alex. She didn't talk, move, nothing. She would just look.

Alex noticed her staring, but said nothing to object, believing she was just spacing out.

Neither of the girls could deny there was a weird tension around them that they couldn't identify. Both were sure the other wasn't mad, but the feeling kept nagging them.

Alex wanted so badly to stop the car and talk it out, but she knew she couldn't. At least until they arrived to Coast City. Only a few hours left.

* * *

"Wake up." Alex muttered loudly. Kara woke up with a start and her eyes darted all around the car.

"Calm down, we just pulled into Coast City." Alex reassured.

"Already?" Kara yawned, looking out the window to see the city lights above them.

"Kara we've been driving for hours," the brunette chuckled, "It's already seven o'clock."

Kara sat there amazed. It felt as if they were only driving for like thirty minutes. The alien returned her gaze back to the window and she noted how similar Coast City seemed to National City.

 _'Maybe I'll come back here someday.'_ she thought.

"Do you wanna go do something? Just as long as it doesn't involve a lot of security cameras." Alex questioned.

Kara looked around the passing streets, expecting the need to stretch her legs and walk around, but that feeling didn't come.

"I uh… no. I think I'm good Alex, let's just find a hotel." Kara muttered.

Alex's eyes widened.

 _'Oh crap, she's not upset again is she?'_

"Okay, if you're sure about that." she remarked cautiously, not wanting to say anything to upset her.

Alex parked next to the sidewalk to look at her GPS, wanting to find a motel around them. Numerous options flooded her screen and when she was about to press on a three star building, she stopped.

' _Maybe for just one night._ ' she thought. The brunette taped for directions on a five star hotel and hid the screen from Kara.

She silently drove to the center of Coast City, curious as to how Kara would react to her surprise. The agent wanted to avoid popular hotels, to reduce the risk of cameras spotting them.

Kara definitely was surprised when the brunette pulled up to a tall building.

"What are we doing here?" she inquired.

"Just stay here." Alex said avoiding the question. She quickly hid her brunette hair in scarlet and walked to the front desk, leaving a confused Kryptonian behind.

"Welcome ma'am, how may I help you today?" said a young man behind a computer. Alex walked over, wondering why he would ask that since she's obviously here for a room, but brushed it off.

"I need one room for just tonight." she stated.

"Okay, is it just you or do require two queens?" he asked politely.

Alex stared at him and froze.

 _'One or two queens...'_ she thought.

 _'What if she had more nightmares?'_

Everything in her mind was telling her to ask for two but as you can imagine, that's not what she said.

"One."

"Okay," he began to type on his computer and nodded, "We can leave you in room 803."

Alex nodded and pulled out her wallet.

Meanwhile Kara was sitting in the car, she was so bored out of her mind she watched cars pass by as entertainment.

The alien looked back to the door as she saw a redheaded Alex walk out with a smirk.

Kara stepped out of the car asking, "What's so funny?" Alex paused form grabbing their bags and looked at her.

"Nothing, it's just… I got us a room." and she left it there.

Kara just cocked and eyebrow and nodded.

Alex grabbed a hold of Kara's hand and led her into the building. As they walked pass to the elevator, Kara began to worry why Alex seemed in such a hurry.

Alex pushed the button for the eighth floor and Kara was surprised.

 _'At least we'll have a good view.'_

Alex kept stealing glances at Kara as they rode the elevator up and she wanted to speak, yet she couldn't find the right words. Luckily the ding of the door saved her and she continued to guide the blonde down the hallway.

"Are you okay Alex?" Kara questioned as they stopped in front of a door labeled, '803'. Alex looked back to her shyly and smiled, "Yeah Kara I'm fine."

Opening the door with a key card, Alex pushed open the door gently and motioned for Kara to go first.

Kara stepped in the room and her jaw dropped. This single room was fancier than her apartment!

"Wow, you really went all out." she chuckled, "Where are the bedrooms?"

"Probably through that door." Alex responded pointing to the door across a spacious living room decorated in red and white.

Kara walked pass to go set her bag next to her bed, admiring the painting that hung above a large black couch.

Kara opened the door and when she turned on the lights, stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes laid upon a single queen sized bed, with red silk sheets and pillows. Kara stepped slowly to the bed, wondering if there was some mistake on the room number.

"I wanted to make this a surprise." Alex's voice sounded behind her.

Kara turned around confused and asked, "Alex what is this?" the brunette was relieved when the blonde's voice wasn't angry, just curious.

"When I woke up this morning, I didn't want to leave Kara. And.. I don't think you wanted me to leave either," she started noticing Kara's eye's widen, "I know I'm taking a huge leap here, but I can't lie to myself, or you anymore Kara."

Alex took a huge breath and her voice quivered as she said, "I don't ever want to leave you Kara. I want to be with you everyday and night, even when this whole murder thing blows over. I guess what I'm trying to say Kara, is that I… I…" Alex's voice trailed off. She started having second thoughts about this whole thing.

Alex considered her options of either running, or continuing what she started.

As she started to open her mouth, Kara acted out herself and rushed to Alex. She quickly, yet gently wrapped one hand on Alex's neck and one on her hip and she brought her in for the deepest and most passionate kiss, either of them had ever experienced.

Alex closed her eyes and followed Kara's lead, relishing in the most _electrifying_ kiss she had ever shared with another person. Kara shocked herself when she rushed forward, not even knowing where her feet were going to take her. She was even more surprised when Alex kissed back.

Kara wanted to stay like this forever but sadly, Alex's human lungs ended their kiss. They broke apart, with Alex gasping for air. The brunette leaned her forehead on Kara's, gazing into her crystal blue eyes.

"Kara.." she breathed smiling. Kara only returned the smile and leaned back into continue their kiss.

Alex was more prepared this time and decided to lead. Alex noted how intense everything felt and she couldn't help herself anymore.

Without separating their lips, Alex moved her hands down to Kara's thighs. The brunette quickly lifted the woman off the ground, and Kara was so shocked she let out a small squeak. Kara adapted fast, and hooked her ankles around Alex's waist, wondering if she should have done this first.

Without another thought, Alex slowly walked over to the bed, hoping she wouldn't trip on anything.

When her knees hit the edge, she gently laid Kara down, still refusing to break their kiss. Kara on the other hand did. She released the human's lips and looked deep into her eyes, questioning...

Alex only responded with another bruising kiss and they sank into the throes of passion.

* * *

 **Ending Note:** Well that got heated fast! I hope you enjoyed this next installment of IWLY and I can't wait to bring you the next chapter! Just to clarify because I've gotten two or three messages about this: I probably won't ever go further than this /\ when it comes to physical love. Mainly because I don't think I would be good at it, and I don't want to get into great detail about that stuff. Anyway feel free to leave a follow, fave, or review, and until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in the last few weeks, my work schedule changed unexpectedly and my boss needed me to work on the weekends. I already have the next chapter nearly completed, so it's ready for next Saturday. On another note, I want to thank all of you that have put up with my inconsistent updates, it mean a lot to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and I'll see you on the other side!

* * *

Chapter 9

 **12 hours ago..**

Winn stared at the screen in front of him, his eyes drooping with exhaustion. The IT guy had spent the last staring at a screen, waiting for the deleted security footage to reconfigure. There was no real point for him to be there, but he wanted to see first-hand who was in the parking lot that night.

Winn looked down to the mug next to him and frowned when he remembered he ran out of coffee about two hours ago. The sound of the door opening made Winn glance up to see J'onn walking in the office with a few papers in hand and a curious look.

"What are you doing here?" Winn mumbled.

"Well, this is my office," J'onn remarked, "and what are you still doing here? I thought I told you to go home last night." The human only looked back to the screen and shook his head. This wasn't the first time he's had to spend an entire night working. When Winn first started off at CatCo, he would get the occasional threat of being fired if he didn't finish his work by a certain deadline.

"How's the progress been?" the martian asked as he placed papers in a filing cabinet near his desk.

"Slow. Slow. Slow. The friggin download is at 23%. It's ridiculous, I mean I can't make it go any faster, so it's gonna probably take _another_ day to finish." Winn groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why is it taking so long? I thought you've done this before?"

Winn flashed a glare at the director and snapped, "I have, but this is different. Who ever deleted the footage wanted it to stay gone 'till Hell freezes over. I mean there's firewall after firewall and it's nothing but a pain in the ass!"

J'onn took a step back before the human could bite his head off.

"This had better have something to help Kara, because if not I don't think there is anything else we can do." Winn sighed.

J'onn patted his shoulder and look out the window of his office, noticing something a little odd.

"Where is Lane and his men?" the alien asked. Winn looked up and out of the window, only to see about two soldiers standing around, looking bored out of their skulls.

"I don't know, a lot of them left sometime last night. I didn't think anything of it." the human responded.

J'onn peered out the window and continued to look on.

 _'Lane doesn't do anything without a reason.'_

* * *

 **Now..**

Kara's eyes opened into darkness. Confusion swept over her until she realized why. Her face had been buried in the crook of Alex's neck. The Kryptonian slowly lifted her head up and turned to look at the room surrounding her.

A small shimmer of sunlight peeked its way into the room through the curtain, allowing her to get a better view. The blonde's arm was hooked around the brunette's waist yet again and half of her lower body was on top of the humans and the sheets were hanging halfway off the bed. Kara smirked as she saw clothes scattered throughout the whole room, and even her own glasses were carelessly lying on the floor.

Kara gently rolled off of Alex and sat on her side to observe the beauty in laying beside her. The blonde was terrified that all of this was a dream and that she would wake up, drooling in her own bed in a run down motel. Kara still was surprised about how she reacted to the older woman's confession. Kara would be lying to herself if she said she hadn't thought of those certain events a hundred times over in her mind.

The Kryptonian watched the human sleep for a short time, occasionally brushing her brown hair, just to make sure it was all still real.

It wasn't until Alex shifted in her sleep that Kara began to retract her hand. The brunette opened her eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling for a moment.

"Good morning." Kara whispered. The small greeting startled Alex, but when she looked to see Kara gazing at her, she began to relax.

"Good morning." Alex replied with a shy smile. The brunette sat up and looked around the room as Kara did and she raised her eyebrows in wonderment. She positioned herself on her side as Kara was and faced the blonde saying, "So last night really did happen."

Kara blushed and nodded her head, unsure of what to say.

This wasn't exactly a normal situation, I mean, who can say they slept with their adopted sibling after being on the run from the government for a murder they didn't commit?

"Was it… well, you know…" Kara ventured.

Alex could only guess what she was going to ask and chuckled, "Yes Kara, it was very good."

The blonde sighed in relief and smiled stating, "I was scared it was all a dream."

"Me too." Alex admitted.

Kara another sense of closure, knowing that Alex felt the same way, but a question popped up in her mind.

"Alex, what does this make us?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?"

Kara struggled for words, hoping she wouldn't say the wrong thing, "Well I'm just thinking that after last night," she started, "we can't really go back to calling each other sisters, and to be honest I don't want to do that again."

Alex eyed the Kryptonian thoughtfully, "I don't want to do that either."

"Okay then, so how do we label this?" she said motioning to Alex and then herself, "Are we girlfriends, lovers, friends with benefits, I honestly don't know."

Alex rolled her eyes and replied, "Well I don't think _'friends with benefits'_ is a good label."

Kara giggled and nodded, "Okay maybe not that, but you get what I mean."

The brunette looked at the blonde for a moment and replied,"Kara I don't care what we call ourselves as long as we're together." And with that, the older woman leaned in and gave a small, yet loving kiss to the alien.

Kara's heart soared and leaned her head against her hand and asked, "Okay Miss Danvers, what shall we do know?"

Alex smirked and drew her head towards the aliens neck and mumbled against her skin, "I think… it's time… you and I… _get ready to head out on the road._ " and she pulled away playfully.

Kara gasped and smacked Alex's shoulder lightly retorting, "Oh, you suck Danvers!"

Alex laughed and rolled out of the bed, checking her phone for the time and when she turned back to Kara, she noticed that the blonde was staring at her figure intensely.

"I'm being serious Kara, you know we have to head out soon." Alex chuckled.

Kara gave the brunette a pouty face and nodded her head reluctantly. Alex headed into the bathroom, and closed the door, leaving Kara to herself.

The blonde sat up on the edge of the bed and looked around, wondering if she should either A) Join Alex, B) Pack up their things, or C) Go get breakfast.

' _Hmmm. I think I'll go get breakfast._ ' she thought.

Kara then quickly got dressed in civilian clothes and moved to the window. Throwing it open, she jumped out and took off at lightning speeds. The hero soared around the city, taking in the sights when she found a little cafe with hardly any customers.

The blonde landed in an alleyway and began to walk into the tiny establishment. Seriously, compared to all of the other buildings and skyscrapers, the cafe was very small.

The perky alien ordered a very large amount of food, including bagels, croissants, and coffee.

Kara had a little trouble flying it all the the hotel, but managed to get there without spilling anything.

When the Kryptonian slew through the window, Alex was busy putting on her shoes when she looked up and smiled.

"I was wondering where you went. Gotta say, I'm not totally surprised you went for food."

Kara surprised herself when she respond to Alex's joke, instead she just rolled her eyes and tossed the brunette a bagel.

"You know, you never told me where we were gonna go after Coast City." Kara said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to Star City, maybe hang out there for a few days then head to Midway." Alex suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you think we should call J'onn and see how he's doing?"

"No I don't think that would be a good idea, we have no idea what's going on over in the DEO." Alex answered.

Kara nodded silently, and finished her three bagels.

The normal routine then followed; Kara packed up everything in a record time, and Alex stood and watched.

"Show off." she whispered. The blonde winked and took the brunettes hand in her own and lead her out of the room.

As they walked to the elevator, Kara raised an eyebrow and said, "I forgot to ask you but, why did we stay here and not some motel outside the city?"

Alex shrugged and admitted, "Well I just thought if you actually agreed with everything I said last night, then it would have been a little more special if we were in a nice place, instead of a crappy motel."

Kara murmured her agreement and noted that the room did make a better impression. As they stepped into the elevator, Kara felt a sense of peace sweep over her. Despite the conditions they faced now, Kara was with the woman she openly loved. While neither of them had said those three big words yet, it was still implied and that was good enough for Kara.

The two women stayed glued together, their shoulder never separating as they walked towards the parking garage. Kara looked up and down the street, almost regretting not taking Alex up on her offer to explore the city last night.

' _We can always come back._ ' she thought.

As the two walked across the concrete area, filled with cars that were more expensive than a mansion, Kara looked to Alex and asked, "Do you think maybe we could FLY to Star City? It is getting a little annoying driving for hours at a time, instead of taking a few minutes to fly."

"I am not going to explain to you again why we can't fly, you'll just have to deal with it Supergirl." Alex remarked.

"Oh come on Alex, I could take us somewhere better than the Star City! For instance, we could go to Hawaii, or Paris, or - "

 _*Pff*_

"Ah!" Kara cried. She reached to her neck to feel a small tube sticking out.

 _'Ohh not againnn'_ she thought, trying to pull out the dart.

Kara could hear Alex shouting right next to her, but it was as if she were miles away. Kara looked to the brunette but felt two more darts enter her back.

"Kara!" Alex shouted as the alien fell to her knees. The agent tried to catch her but suddenly, all she could see were soldiers appearing from behind cars, all aiming their weapons at her.

Her instincts kicked in and she reached for her gun, but before she could pull it out, a voice barked at her, "Stop right there Danvers!" Alex stopped her arm, and turned her head to see a smug looking General Lane standing in between his troops.

"You can't fight your way out of here Danvers. Not without the help of Supergirl."

Alex glanced at the slumped over alien at her feet and frowned as she spat, "Supergirl didn't kill the damn mayor Lane!"

"That is to debated." he started, "We are taking you both back to the DEO. Now you can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You're a smart girl Miss Danvers, all can be forgotten if you just come with us."

Damn it. Lane was right. Alex had no way of getting out of this conundrum. Alex held out her wrists and accepted the motions that followed.

Her hands were cuffed, and she was relatively calm. That is until she saw two soldiers roughly grab Kara by her arms and carelessly drag her away. They tossed the unconscious blonde against a military truck she had never seen before, but she quickly realized what it was.

When they opened the back door, Alex saw green radiate from the walls and she felt her heart sink. It looked like the training room, but the agent knew that with that level of exposure, it would seriously damage Kara.

"You can't put her in there - please! She can't take that much exposure!" Alex shouted. She tried to trash against the men leading her away to her own transportation, but with the cuffs, she couldn't do much.

Ales struggled, but was stopped when she felt the stock of a rifle hit her lower back.

The brunette lost her balance and the men finally led her to the back of another truck. Immediately Alex regretted ever letting them take Kara and she tried to break the grip that one of the soldiers had on her, only to lead to another hit, but this time on her shoulder blade.

They forced her to sit down in the back of the vehicle and Alex nearly hissed when Lane climbed in behind her.

"Get comfy, because we have a ways to go before we get back. Until then, I'm gonna ask you some questions. And you will answer them." he stated.

Alex glared at him, thinking of any possible ways she could get an advantage over him and run away from the troops.

Her idea's, however, were crushed when they slammed the door shut and Alex was locked in. With only Lane to keep her company.

 _'Please, God, just let Kara be okay.'_

* * *

 **Ending Note:** And there ends the next installment of IWLY. Again I apologize for my horrible inconsistency with updates, I really had little control over what happened. Like I said, I'm already working on the next chapter so it will be out on time next Saturday. I know this definitely wasn't the greatest chapter, but I was pressed for time and didn't want to go a third week without an update. Anyway fell free to leave a follow, fave, or review, and until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Hello again everyone! I am here to bring you the end of I Won't Lose You! Can you believe it's finally here!? It's kind of a shock I actually managed to get it out on time! I first off wanna thank all of you who have stood by this story, and put up with my inconsistent updates. It all means a lot to me. Things go a little fats in this chapter, but hey, I'm not a particularly _good_ writer. Anyway I hope you enjoy this final chapter, and I'll see you on the other side!

* * *

Chapter 10

In this world, we learn a lot of horrible things about it's history. We're taught about betrayal, segregation, battles, genocides, and they were all lead by choice. It's kind of ironic because way back then, not a lot of people had the ability to choose their future. It was decided for them by people who had power.

Now today, most people in the world have the freedom to choose their future. The sad thing is that, as implied, not everyone can make their own choices.

If you have that freedom to vote, to go to school, or college, to practice any religion, or to simply love who want, then don't take that for granted. Because there are people, _human beings,_ in some different areas of the world that are not allowed to make their own choices.

For Alex, every single choice she's made up to this point, has been at her own free will. No one put a gun to her head, and forced her to smuggle Kara out of the DEO. That was her choice. She did it because that is what you do for someone you love.

Even right now, when she's riding in the back of a military Humvee, waiting to be arrested, she doesn't regret a single thing.

"You know Danvers, I would have expected more from the top agent from the DEO. I mean, you didn't even try to cover up why a vehicle was suddenly missing from the agency that want's to put your _sister_ in a cell."

Alex flashed a glare at the old man sitting right in front of her. The agent hadn't said a word since they set off for National City. She only looked at her hands and thought of how Kara was holding up.

"I bet you're wondering how we found the two of you." The General remarked. Alex looked back to her hands, refusing to show her curiosity.

"Well for one thing, it didn't take us too long to figure out which DEO vehicle you stole," he started, "all we had to do was sit back and wait for the license plate to show up on city cameras."

Alex winced. How could she be so careless? She should have known not to use the default license plate.

"I will admit, you had me watching National City surveillance like a hawk for a good while. Then I thought, 'Well why would they stay in the one place where we would check first?' That's because you're smart Danvers." Lane snickered.

"We started looking, places like New York, Philadelphia, Gotham, even Keystone. But we first caught sight of you in Central City. From there on we just followed the breadcrumbs. You should have stuck with those out-of-town hotels. Security is much better at-"

"Do you ever shut up?" The brunette interrupted.

Lane narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I understand you're upset. You thought you could escape the government, and were proven wrong. Now your foster sister is going to be locked up for a long time, and you will be faced with a similar consequence."

"How did you-"

"Figure out Supergirl was actually Kara Danvers?" Lane interjected, "Well we went to question your family about where you might be, but Kara was nowhere to be found. I'm not an idiot Alex, it did explain why you were so hellbent on protecting her."

Alex clenched her fists, and had the strongest urge to punch the General, but she knew she couldn't. If she did, it would create an even worse shit storm than she was already in.

 _'Maybe just one punch?'_

"How long until we get home?" Alex murmured.

"Oh not too long now. The trip is a lot faster when you have sirens telling people to get out of the way." Lane answered.

"But Kara might not be able to last that long in the back of that truck!" The brunette yelled as she threw her head up.

"Well that's her own fault, if she had just stayed at the DEO, neither of you would be in this mess."

"That wasn't her decision, I made her leave with me!" Alex snapped.

"That doesn't matter, there's nothing you can do, so I suggest you sit back and wait patiently until we arrive." Lane retorted.

Alex glared at the old man and bit her tongue. It was no use arguing with the most stubborn person in the whole world. Instead she just leaned her head down and began to stare at her hands yet again.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

"Winn!" shouted the martian.

The IT guy jolted from his seat, startled as J'onn barged through the door with his eyes blazing with anger and fear.

"What is it J'onn?" he asked.

"Lane found Alex and Kara." the martian barked, throwing a stack of papers on his desk.

"Wait - how?" Winn questioned, his adrenaline spiking.

"He's been using cameras! They've been following them all this time and we didn't know!" he answered.

Winn looked at the papers in front of him. He saw photos of the same car in each one. There was a list of credit card information, addresses of hotels, and even restaurants,

"Does he know we helped them?"

J'onn took a breath and thought for a minute.

"No, he would have had us arrested before they left. All I know is that Lane is bringing the girls back to the DEO right now, so please tell me you're almost finished with that damn tape because we are out of time."

"It's at 93% right now. I think I've gotten through the last firewall, so it's a little faster, but I still need more time." Winn responded.

J'onn shook his head.

"Winn, I can't watch them be thrown in a cell."

The human only sat back down and began to watch the monitor slowly ascend to 94%. Truthfully, Winn didn't have much hope for the footage. It may not show anything at all and might have been just a complete waste of time. The thought of Kara and Alex being arrested put a pit in his stomach. Usually all the pressure was put on Supergirl's shoulders, but this time it was mainly up to him and J'onn.

 _'And this damn footage'_ thought Winn.

* * *

 **6 hours Later**

Alex opened her eyes to see she was staring at her hands still. Slowly straightening her back she saw General Lane playing with a tablet. The old man seemed tired, yet he was too proud to act like it.

Alex mentally scoffed at the idea of Lane admitting to having any emotions.

The General didn't acknowledge the fact that the brunette had awoken from her sleep. That wasn't really a problem for Alex though; any moment Lane had his mouth shut was good enough for her.

Alex sat in silence, expecting the boredom to sweep her into sleep again but instead, she felt the convoy slow down.

The agent started to panic. They had been traveling at a constant speed for hours, why slow down now?

 _'Oh shit, we must be a the base.'_ she thought.

Soon the vehicle came to a complete stop and Lane smirked.

"Home sweet home." he sneered.

Alex frowned and watched as Lane turned off his tablet and unbuckled his seatbelt. The back door came open and Alex stiffened as two soldiers motioned for her to exit the vehicle.

Reluctantly, the brunette complied and staggered out behind Lane. The sun still blazed above their heads and Alex relished at the cool air on her skin. It was much better than staying in a stuffy car for hours on end.

The two men each grabbed one of her arms and started to guide the agent towards the DEO entrance.

Alex turned her head to see the truck that carried Kara, pull in behind them and stop. The brunette tried to continue looking, so she could make sure that Kara was okay, but the soldiers shoved her forwards and into the base.

Alex couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as she stepped inside. It was like she was coming home after being gone for years.

The brunette looked around and she saw many other agents all staring at her, their eyes filled with curiosity and amazement

Alex looked over and saw Agent Vasquez, standing behind a few of her colleagues, looking guiltily over Alex. Even though they were so far apart, Alex could tell VAsquez was wanting to say she was sorry.

The brunette gave a brisk nod over to her, and looked back at the entrance, longing to see the one she loved. It felt like an eternity waiting like this. She probably wasn't even supposed to be standing there. She should have been on her way to an interrogation room.

It was then when a sickly looking blonde walked through the door, with her head down low. Kara was still wearing the same t shirt and jeans she had on, but the was equipped with a new set of accessories.

To Alex's horror, the Kryptonian was wearing a set of Kryptonite handcuffs, which was standard, but what really pissed off the brunette was what they had placed around her neck.

Around her neck was a glowing collar that had a pole attached to it, which was being handled by one of Lane's soldiers.

Kara herself looked weak, and as if she were about to vomit at any moment. The exposure from the truck they had put her in, plus the collar and cuffs, had tremendously impacted the alien.

The blonde looked over at Alex and gave a small smile. Instead of returning it, the brunette glared at the soldiers and thrashed against her restraints.

"Let me go! Turn off the inhibitors now!" she hissed. The agent continued to pull away from the men until she felt something large and heavy smack the side of her head.

The impact made Alex fall to her knees in pain as she heard gasps of outrage from her fellow DEO agents.

Kara clenched her jaw and she felt her strength come back to her, but it wasn't enough. She was too weak to help Alex.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Lane!" a voice roared through the air.

Out came J'onn from his office, and his face said it all.

He was PISSED.

"This doesn't concern you J'onzz, we have apprehended two criminals and are taking them into their new cells." Lane snapped.

J'onn looked at the weakened Kryptonian, and then at Alex, who now had blood trickling down the side of her head.

"And this is how you treat them? This isn't right Lane!"

"Don't tell me what's right and what's wrong J'onzz! If you weren't so close to these two, you would have done the same thing!" the general spat.

Everyone took a step back as the two titans looked like they were going to rip each other's throat out. Alex dazedly looked up and noticed another person walking out of J'onn's office.

"Everyone just shut up!" he shouted.

The whole room turned to see Winn standing next to J'onn, looking more determined than ever before.

Winn pointed at Kara and stated loudly, "I have proof that Supergirl did _not_ kill Mayor Caine!"

The whole room fell silent and Kara opened her eyes wide.

"Show me the proof boy." Lane barked.

Winn motioned for J'onn and Lane to follow him into J'onn's office.

The IT guy quickly sat down and began to type away. The martian and the General hovered behind him, both waiting anxiously.

When the screen finally loaded in, it showed Mayor Caine walking through the parking lot. Rather quickly, a large, silver machine stepped out in front of her.

"Is that Metallo?" J'onn asked.

"If it is, he certainly looks as if he got an upgrade." Winn answered.

The video showed Caine trying to step back, but machine only followed her. Whipping around she tries to run but a burst of green energy came from it's eyes and ripped through the Mayor.

The machine walked away into a large vehicle.

"We need to ask that secretary if this is the car he saw leaving that night." J'onn said pointing towards the screen.

"So," Winn started as he turned in his chair to face Lane, "I guess this means Supergirl didn't kill the mayor."

Lane glared at the IT guy, "So what the hell is a Metallo?"

* * *

Back with Kara and Alex, the whole room stared at the door waiting for what they were going to do as they came out.

Alex finally was able to stand, but her head still hurt a lot. Kara was struggling to keep her eyes open as the Kryptonite inhibitors continued to weaken her.

Their attention was grabbed when Lane stepped out of J'onn's office and stood still.

After a long pause he sighed, "Release them."

The soldiers were shocked, but didn't dare disobey him. They un-cuffed Alex first who did her best not to punch the one who hit her in the head.

When a woman released Kara from her collar, the blonde exhaled and fell to her knees.

Alex rushed to the Kryptonian and supported her so she wouldn't fall over. The agents gave them some space, and Lane silently walked passed them all.

"Wait, that's it you asshole!?" Alex shouted. Her fellow agents all murmured and glared at the soldiers in front of them.

Lane turned back to her and said, "Supergirl did not kill Caine. That's all there is too it." and with that he left. His troops all followed him in embarrassment.

Kara began to gain some color back to her skin and she looked to Alex and asked, "Who killed her then?"

"That would be Metallo, or another version of it." answered J'onn as he walked up to them with Winn at his heels.

"I-I don't understand. So it's all over now? Supergirl is free?" Alex asked in desperation.

"Lane can't touch either of you. Now that we have the proof that Supergirl is innocent, I'm going to be calling the President about his irrational behavior." J'onn replied.

"Yeah I'm just glad we got the footage up in time." Winn added.

Alex and Kara looked at the men, and stood up. The blonde was the first to hug them, squeezing as hard she could.

"Thank you both for helping us. Thank you so much." Kara whispered, trying not to cry.

Alex joined in the group hug and the rest of the DEO gave them some privacy.

"Wait so what do we do now? Do we keep going after Cadmus?" Kara asked as she pulled away.

"Right now, you two need to go home and get some rest. Same with you," J'onn added, pointing to Winn, "You all deserve it."

"But-" Kara objected until Alex gently pulled on her arm.

The blonde looked at her, and Alex just smiled and shook her head. Kara looked back to Winn and J'onn and said, "Thank you both. I promise when we get back, we're gonna celebrate."

Alex took a hold of Kara's and hand and led her away from their friends.

"Come on, let's go home."

Alex leaned against Kara as she was starting to get dizzy again from the impact she received.

J'onn and Winn watched the two women walk away together very closely, almost intimately.

"Do they seem different to you?" asked Winn.

"I'm not sure. I guess a lot can change when you spend time on the road."

* * *

Kara opened the door to her apartment with a heavy hand. She walked in with Alex by her side, and stood there. It brought her a sense of peace, being home after so much time.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked.

Kara looked at the brunette sweetly and said, "I should be asking you that."

"I'm not the one that looked like they were dying about 20 minutes ago." Alex chuckled.

"No but you do have a nasty cut, so let's clean it up."

Kara walked towards the kitchen to grab her first aid kit form the cupboard. As she rummaged through, looking for it, she felt a hand grab her shoulder gently.

Turning her around, Alex gently placed her lips on Kara's for a long, and soothing kiss. The blonde closed her eyes and ran her hands around Alex's waist, pulling her body closer. The kiss felt like their first, and Kara wanted nothing more than to stay in this position.

To her dismay, Alex had human lungs so she needed to breathe eventually.

They broke away gasping, with smiles on their faces.

"You know, we could always skip the bandages, and head straight for bed." Alex whispered.

Kara laughed and shook her head, "As much as I want to, you need to get that cleaned."

Alex gave Kara a pouty face, which in return only got her an eye roll.

"Alex, I pretty much invented pouting, so your face has no effect on me." Kara chuckled. The brunette sighed and gently nudged the other woman's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere until you let me help you." Kara said sternly.

Alex looked into Kara's blue eyes and smiled saying, "I know, and that's why I love you."

The blonde froze and felt her heart begin to pound against her ribs.

"Did you just say what I think you did?" she questioned. Alex nodded and leaned her forehead against the Kara's.

"I said it, and I meant it."

Kara stood there, amazed that Alex said the three words she had been longing to hear for years. The least she could do was return the favor.

"And I _love_ you to." she whispered.

Alex smiled and said, "Who knew getting framed for murder would turn out so well?"

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Ending Note:** And there is the end to I Won't Lose You! That is definitely not one of my better endings, but I tried. I want to thank all of you who have followed, favored, and reviewed, it honestly means the world to me. I have more idea in the works for those of you who are interested, but I am going to wait a while until I upload them, so I can make sure they all come out on time. Anyway fell free to let me know what you thought about this story in the review section, and don't forget to leave a favorite if you want, and as always, until next time!


End file.
